Crimson Legacy
by Red Addiction
Summary: Ravyn and Yuuki are now 18. Their day starts off normal. Ravyn is picked up by Crow for getting involved in a fight and the two head home. Things change when the family heads to Angelica's cafe. MIDI City is once again in danger and Crow and Aion's worst fears come to light. The family of four will have to work together to keep each other alive. Part 3 of the Crimson Legacy series.
1. Chapter 1- Just a Normal Day

_**Chapter 1- Just an Ordinary Day**_

Aion and Crow had a heck of a time raising the twins. Thankfully they had help from everyone at BRR. It's not that Yuuki and Ravyn were bad it was just that they're too much like their fathers' with trouble always seeming to find them.

When they were two Yuuki and Ravyn nearly destroyed something every single day and when they first started elementary school one of them was almost always in trouble sometimes both.

Now the boys were both 18 almost out of high school. Yuuki had calmed down his habit of getting into trouble but Ravyn still got into fights. It was just another one of these days with Aion and Crow getting a call telling them that Ravyn had been involved in another fight.

"You can't keep getting into fights." Crow shook his head as he and Ravyn walked down the school steps. "But dad they insult ShinganCrimsonZ and I can't stand for it." Ravyn put his hands in his pockets.

"You've been around Rom too much. Just because you don't like people insulting the band doesn't mean you have to get into fights over it. You can't solve everything with your fists you know that." Crow looked up at his son who was at least an inch or two taller than him.

"I've tried asking them to stop but they don't listen and before you say just ignore it i've tried." Ravyn sighed as he and Crow made their way back to their apartment. "You're a lot like me that's for sure." Crow reached up and ruffled Ravyn's hair affectionately.

"Dad. I'm too old for this." Ravyn groaned. "I don't care how old you get i'll still keep doing it. I didn't carry you and your brother in me for 9 months for nothing." Crow chuckled.

"Dad don't word it like that." Ravyn groaned again. "Not sorry." Crow laughed.

"What did I do to deserve the weird parents?" Ravyn shook his head. "We don't know but you're stuck with us no matter what and you love us." Crow grinned at Ravyn.

"I never said I loved you dad." Ravyn rolled his eyes. "There's the Aion in you at least Yuuki loves me." Crow pouted.

"Hate to break it to you dad but I don't think Yuuki loves you either." Ravyn grinned at Crow. "So my family doesn't love me. What has my life become?" Crow fell on the ground and stayed there.

"Dad come on get up." Ravyn poked Crow with his foot. "No no one loves me. Why should I get up when no one loves me?" Crow looked up at Ravyn before turning back to the ground.

Ravyn took out his phone and dialled a number. "Yuuki yeah dad's laying on the ground again because I said we don't love him." Ravyn looked down at Crow as he talked. "Ravyn you and your cruel jokes. Put it on speaker." Yuuki sighed.

"Alright." Ravyn put the phone on speaker. "Dad I know you're there. You know we love you so please get off of the ground. I'll be home soon." Yuuki said calmly.

"So you do love me?" Crow stood up tail standing straight. "Of course I love you dad. I'll see you soon." The eye roll was evident in Yuuki's voice.

"I love you too Yuuki." Crow grinned. "Alright well bye I'll see you soon." Yuuki said. "Bye son." Crow said. "Bye." Ravyn said before hanging up.

"Let's get back home before your father sends out a search party." Crow wrapped an arm around Ravyn's neck. "He shouldn't be that worried considering I'm a grown man now but dad you I still don't know about." Ravyn chuckled.

* * *

"Alright we're home!" Crow yelled as he and Ravyn walked in. "Oh great Ravyn couldn't you leave your dad somewhere." Aion walked out of the kitchen.

"I tried but he's impossible to lose." Ravyn crossed his arms. "Why is Yuuki the only person who loves me?" Crow walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Oh Rodent you know we're only kidding." Aion sat down beside Crow. "Oh I know. I just like playing along." Crow sat up and pecked Aion on the cheek.

"Besides I know Yuuki will always love me." Crow grinned at him. "What about me?" Yuuki stood in the doorway.

"Oh I was just telling your father that no matter what you'll always love me." Crow grinned at his oldest son. "Well sadly dad I can't lie to you. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Yuuki shook his head as he walked away.

"Yuuki you don't want to come to practice with us tonight?" Crow stood in the doorway of Yuuki and Ravyn's bedroom. "No not tonight." Yuuki lay on his bed.

"Alright but if you want to you're welcome to anytime." Crow left the room. "Hey Yuuki you're going to work on that song aren't you?" Ravyn walked into the room.

"Yeah I am." Yuuki sat up. "When are you going to show dad and father?" Ravyn crossed his legs.

"When I'm completely happy with it." Yuuki picked up his guitar. "Well you know where I'll be so call if you need me." Ravyn stood up and left.

 _ **A/N Okey dokey about time to get this fic started. I hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Or So They Thought

_**Chapter 2- Or So They Thought**_

"I see Yuuki didn't come this time around." Rom spoke up. "No he just didn't want to I guess." Crow stopped eating. Suddenly Ravyn's phone went off.

"Yuuki what is it?" Ravyn answered. "Tell them to turn on the TV!" Yuuki said urgency in his voice.

"Angelica, Yuuki said to turn on the TV." Ravyn said as he hung up. "Alright." Angelica turned on the TV. Right away they were greeted with disaster. It was a concert hall, one wall was completely destroyed another had a hole in the middle of it, both doors were off their hinges and there were pieces of wall and shards of glass everywhere. A silence fell over the room.

"This isn't Dagger's doing." Maple spoke up. "You're right about that. It's someone else's doing." Everyone turned to see Grateful King standing in the doorway.

"Grateful King!" Crow kneeled in front of him. Aion and Ravyn facepalmed simultaneously. "If it's not Dagger who is it?" Maple stood up.

"We don't know. No one has seen anything but a shadow." Grateful King explained. "It's been peaceful for 20 years and now this why now?" Maple crossed his arms and shook his head.

"There's one more odd thing about this. ShinganCrimsonZ you guys are their target." Grateful King turned towards the four. "Why us hence?" Yaiba was the first to speak.

"No one knows that either." Grateful King shook his head. Crow noticed Ravyn's worried expression and went to sit down beside him. "Don't worry we'll be just fine." Crow said quietly as he wrapped an arm around him.

"I think it's best if everyone gets some sleep and we'll discuss it tomorrow." Angelica began drying a cup. "Good idea. We will see all of you here tomorrow." Maple sat back on his bar stool. The guys all left.

"Hey Maple that blond kid, he's Crow and Aion's son right?" Grateful King joined Maple at the bar. "Yeah that's Ravyn, he also has a brother named Yuuki." Maple took a sip of the glass Angelica poured him.

"I figured as much. He really resembles the both of them." Grateful King took a sip from his glass. "They both do." Angelica crossed her arms.

* * *

"Dad how can you expect me not to worry about all of you?" Ravyn bit his bottom lip. "Ravyn we've dealt with situations like this before. We helped defeat The Queen of Darkness and we once took down a dark monster by ourselves." Crow pulled Ravyn into a hug.

"But that was back then. Things might be different now." Ravyn buried his face in Crow's shoulder. "Ravyn your dad's right and besides as long as we're together no one can beat us." Rom rested a hand on Ravyn's shoulder.

"Uncle Rom." Ravyn said quietly. "Just have faith in us alright hence." Yaiba smiled gently at Ravyn.

"I will." Ravyn nodded slightly and crossed his arms as he let go of Crow. "That's my boy." Crow wrapped an arm around Ravyn's neck as he grinned.

"Dad." Ravyn groaned. "Well we must be leaving considering we have to get home and check on Yuuki." Aion spoke up.

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Rom said before he and Yaiba walked off in the direction of their apartment. A few years after the birth of Yuuki and Ravyn, Rom and Yaiba had decided to get married and move in together so they had.

"Ravyn." Aion said as they continued to walk to the apartment. "Yeah?" Ravyn looked up at his father.

"No matter what happens don't put yourself into dangerous situations." Aion looked down at him."I won't." Ravyn turned his eyes downward. "Good." Aion nodded and they continued walking.

 _ **A/N I know this chapter's pretty short but I just don't want to make them too long. The first day/night is either going to be condensed into 4 parts or 3 most likely 4.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Pictures from the Past

_**Chapter 3- Pictures from the Past**_

 _ **A/N If you haven't read No Matter What I'm Yours and Little Wonders yet you should because I mention events from both of those fics throughout this story.**_

"Yuuki we're home!" Crow yelled as they walked through the door. "I'm glad you're all okay." Yuuki stepped out of the living room.

"Yuuki don't worry about this alright." Crow walked over to Yuuki and hugged him. "I'll try not to after all that's Ravyn's job." Yuuki grinned at his twin.

"Hey I do not worry all the time!" Ravyn pouted and crossed his arms. "Oh really?" Aion cocked a blond eyebrow and looked down at Ravyn.

"Now everyone's picking on me. Dad I blame you." Ravyn glared at Crow. "At least I'm not picking on you." Crow looked at him.

"You don't count." Ravyn shook his head. "Yuuki Ravyn's being mean again!" Crow whined and hugged Yuuki.

"Dad seriously I feel like the older we get the more childish you become." Yuuki shook his head but he hugged Crow. "I think your dad just doesn't want to be reminded that he's getting older." Aion spoke up as he posed.

"Wimpion you're getting older too!" Crow turned to look at Aion. "Yes but unlike you my useless Rodent I accept it." Aion shook his head.

"Gah why did I ever marry you in the first place!?" Crow threw up his arms. "I don't know but if I remember you were the one that said yes." Aion smirked at Crow.

"I hate you." Crow stormed off into the living room. "Love you too!" Aion yelled and smiled as he heard an annoyed sound from Crow.

"Father you told us that you proposed to dad in the hospital but you've never told us why dad was in the hospital." Yuuki spoke up after he shared a look with Ravyn. "We haven't?" Aion tilted his head.

"No you haven't. Does it have something to do with dad's scars?" Ravyn shifted position nervously. "I was wondering how long before you two asked about those. Come on we might as well tell you." Aion walked into the living room. Yuuki and Ravyn followed him.

"Crow honey they want to know about your scars." Aion sat down on the couch beside Crow. "Are you two sure you want to hear this because it's not a fairy tale?" Crow looked at them concerned.

Yuuki and Ravyn shared a look. "If you're okay with telling us then yes." Yuuki was the one to speak. "Alright. Well before your father proposed to me. I well I tried to kill myself but thankfully your uncles were keeping an eye on me and they saved me just in time." Crow said and Aion squeezed his hand.

"Why?" Ravyn said quietly. "Why? Well the reason now that I look back was stupid but I did it because I was scared of how your father would respond if I told him how I felt. As the days passed it got harder and harder to be in the same room as him eventually it got to the point where I couldn't take it any longer and I tried to take the easy way out. Your father is the reason I'm here why you're both here. He never left me through the three weeks I was in the hospital. He stayed even when I told him to leave." Crow smiled softly at Aion.

"Dad are you sure that wasn't a fairy tale." Yuuki gave him a crooked smile. "I'm sure especially since your grandmother showed him and your uncles my baby pictures." Crow frowned at Aion.

"I didn't laugh it was all Rom." Aion held up his hands. "I don't care who laughed. You still managed to get on my nerves. Hang on I have some things from that time as well as a few other things." Crow stood up and left.

Soon after Crow came in carrying a box. "Here there are a lot of pictures in here among other things that we haven't shown you yet." Crow put the box in front of the twins. "Is this what I think it is?" Yuuki took out a piece of paper from the box.

"Yes that's my suicide note. I wrote it to your father that night." Crow nodded solemnly. "God why are there so many pictures of you two kissing it's gross." Ravyn shivered as he took out a picture that was taken in the hospital and showed Aion and Crow kissing.

"Blame your aunt Retoree and your uncle Rom. He helped her get most of those pictures." Crow shook his head. "Was this taken the day we were born?" Yuuki held up a picture that showed Aion and Crow smiling down at two little bundles in their arms clearly in a hospital room.

"Yeah. Rom took it the little bugger." Crow shook his head. "It's one of the few ones where you two aren't kissing." Ravyn commented.

"Of course it is we were too busy paying attention to you two." Crow shook his head a smile on his face. "I swear to a god that is not your father that your father is crazy for thinking you two are angels." Crow leaned back on the couch.

"Well they'll always be my angels." Aion smirked down at Crow. "And that's why you're the weird one." Crow groaned.

"Dad I think you're pretty weird yourself." Ravyn spoke up. "When was this taken?" Yuuki held up a picture showing him and Ravyn being held by Crow and Aion, Aion was kissing Crow.

"Backstage at our first concert back after the hiatus. You were both a month old then." Crow rested his head on Aion's shoulder. "Oh I've heard stories about this." Ravyn took out a picture of Aion and Crow kissing at their wedding.

"Oh yeah didn't you two kiss for 5 minutes straight." Yuuki looked at his parents. "Who told you that?" Crow sat back up.

"Hey Yuuki didn't uncle Rom tell us?" Ravyn looked at his twin. "I believe so." Yuuki nodded.

"Give me a minute." Crow stood up and left the room. "What did I tell you about telling my sons stories about us!?" The three heard Crow yell.

"I'm surrounded by people who never listen to me." Crow groaned as he walked back into the room. "I take it you had a good conversation." Aion stood up.

"Oh yeah real good. Alright I'm going to bed considering we have an early day tomorrow. You two better go to sleep soon too." Crow walked over to the twins. "We will." Ravyn waved his hand.

"Night boys." Crow kneeled down and hugged them both. He kissed them both on the cheek before standing up. "Dad." Yuuki and Ravyn groaned at the same time.

"You two love it and don't bother denying it." Crow walked off. "I can't do anything about it. Good night you two." Aion ruffled their hair.

"Night." They said as Aion left the room. "Well we might as well go to bed." Yuuki began to put things back in the box. "Yeah." Ravyn helped him.

 _ **A/N I'm going to update every Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Worries are Shared

_**Chapter 4- Worries are Shared**_

"Aion." Crow sat up and looked at his husband. "What is it?" Aion rolled over and looked at him.

"Are you worried about Yuuki and Ravyn too?" Crow pulled his knees up to his chest. "Of course I am. This situation is going to put them in danger." Aion sat up and pulled Crow against him.

"No matter what happens I'm going to protect them with my life if the need arises." Crow rested his head on Aion's chest. "No. No one in this family is going to die besides Yuuki and Ravyn need you. I need you." Aion tightened his hold on Crow.

"Aion they're our legacy. I'm not going to lose them. Even if it involves me dying I will protect our sons." Crow reached his hands up and rested them on top of Aion's. "Crow have you even thought about how they'll feel if you die. How I'll feel?" Aion rested his chin on top of Crow's head.

"Of course I have. I won't die if I can help it." Crow nuzzled Aion's chest. "And I won't let you if I can help it." Aion kissed the top of his head.

"That's my Wimpion. Let's protect our sons together." Crow grinned up at Aion. "Of course Rodent." Aion smiled down at him and kissed him before laying down holding Crow against him.

"Good night Aion." Crow snuggled closer to Aion. "Good night Crow." Aion ran a hand through Crow's hair before falling asleep.

 _ **~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~**_

"Yuuki." Ravyn sat on the edge of his bed legs crossed and back against the wall. "Yeah what's up Ravyn?" Yuuki turned his head to look at his brother.

"I'm worried actually I'm terrified. I know it sounds stupid but I am. Someone's after not just dad and father but uncle Rom and uncle Yaiba too." Yuuki said nothing instead he got up, sat on Ravyn's bed and pulled his brother close.

"It's not stupid. It's alright to be afraid. Everything will be alright by the end of this I promise." Yuuki began to rub Ravyn's back. "How can you be sure? Ravyn looked at Yuuki.

"I'm sure because if I know our family they'll be fine." Yuuki smiled at him. "Yuuki you've always been comforting me ever since we were little." Ravyn rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Well I am the oldest and besides someone has to do it." Yuuki chuckled lightly. "I guess that's true. Yuuki I'm glad you're my brother." Ravyn smiled at him.

"And I'm glad you're mine Ravyn." Yuuki returned the smile. "Yuuki can I sleep with you tonight?" Ravyn said quietly.

"Of course you can. Come on." Yuuki stood up and pulled Ravyn up. "Yuuki how are you always okay with letting me sleep with you?" Ravyn curled up next to his twin.

"Ravyn we're brothers I'll always be okay with you sleeping with me. Now get some sleep." Yuuki chuckled lightly as he ruffled Ravyn's hair. "Alright night Yuuki." Ravyn yawned.

"Night Ravyn." Yuuki yawned as well and soon the both of them were fast asleep.

 _ **A/N Sorry I'm a few days behind.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Moves are Made

_**Chapter 5- Moves are Made**_

The two were awoken by the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. "What smells good?" Yuuki and Ravyn stood in the doorway red and blond hair sticking up everywhere. "Hey sleepyheads glad you could join us." Crow grinned at them.

"I'm making pancakes so sit down if you want some." Aion put a plate in front of Crow. "Father you know we want some." Ravyn yawned as he and Yuuki went to sit down.

"Well in that case here you two go." Aion put two plates in front of the two of them. "Thanks." The two said together as they began to eat.

"You're welcome." Aion shook his head as he made his plate and sat down. "I take it you two had a good sleep." Crow looked over at the two a smile on his face.

"Yeah we did." Yuuki nodded. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you two were able to get a good night's sleep." Aion nodded his head slightly.

Yuuki soon finished and put his plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he walked in fully dressed. "How are you guys always so slow?" Yuuki shook his head as he began to brush his long red hair that stopped in the middle of his back.

"We can't all be as fast as you." Crow chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Good point dad." Yuuki grabbed a strand of his hair and began to braid it.

"Bro you know that braid makes you look girly right." Ravyn grinned at his brother. "I think it fits me." Yuuki smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair.

"Yuuki." Ravyn groaned. "You know i'm only bugging you." Yuuki grinned.

"I know but can you just not bug me." Ravyn put his head on the table. Yuuki brought a hand up to his chin. "Let's see. Not a chance." Yuuki continued to grin.

"Yuuki." Ravyn pouted in a childish way. "Alright I'd say that's enough teasing for one morning. Ravyn go and get dressed." Crow stood up and gathered up the plates.

"Rodent go and get dressed too. I'll take care of the dishes." Aion pushed Crow away from the sink lightly. "Actually father i'll take care of the dishes since i'm already dressed." Yuuki nudged Aion away from the sink.

"Alright my angel." Aion chuckled lightly as he and Crow left the kitchen. Yuuki began to do the dishes while the others got dressed.

"Alright boys ready to go?" Crow pulled on his jacket as the 4 met in the hallway. "Yeah." They said together. The walk to BRR was quiet.

* * *

When they got to the cafe everything was quiet and everyone had a solemn look on their face."What happened? Where's Yaiba?" Crow asked as soon as they walked in clearly noticing the missing person. "Yaiba was attacked." Rom turned towards them.

"Is uncle Yaiba alright?" Ravyn stood nervously. "Don't worry he's fine just shaken up. He's at home resting." Rom gave Ravyn a gentle smile. Some of the tension in the room was released.

"So this thing has already started to move." Aion spoke up disdain clear in his voice. "It would appear so." Maple had his arms crossed.

Crow and Aion shared a look and soon turned their gazes to where Ravyn was standing. "Ravyn where's Yuuki?" Crow looked around not seeing him anywhere. "I don't know. He left without saying anything." Ravyn shrugged.

"Try calling him." Aion said calmly. Ravyn nodded and took out his phone. "He turned his phone off." Ravyn sighed as he put his phone in his pocket.

"What is that boy thinking?" Crow shook his head as he sat down. "He can take care of himself." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"Wimpion I know that but don't forget what I said last night." Crow looked up at Aion. "I won't. I will never forget." Aion threw a quick glance towards Ravyn before looking back at Crow.

"Did Yaiba see any details of his attacker?" Aion said after a few moments of silence. "Nothing much other than a black tail similar to mine but the spotting was different what really terrified him were the eyes a cold forest green that felt like they were staring right into his soul." Rom explained. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Rom we'll get whoever or whatever this is." Crow said quietly as he rested a hand on Rom's shoulder. "We better because I will not let anyone get away with hurting my husband." Rom said a deadly tone in his voice.

"I know how you feel." Aion said as he wrapped his arms around Crow. "Sadly we can't do much right now. All we can do is just be careful." Maple sighed.

"Or we could try and force this thing out into the open." Yuuki said as he stepped into the room. "Where were you young man!?" Crow stood up and walked over to him.

"Dad don't worry about it. I'm fine aren't I?" Yuuki held up his hands. "That may be so but you almost gave me a heart attack mister." Crow shook his head as he pulled Yuuki into a tight hug.

"Yuuki don't turn your phone off either unless you do want to give him a heart attack." Aion said as he made his way over to the two. "Don't worry father I won't." Yuuki smiled over at Aion.

"You better not." Crow gave Yuuki a playful but serious glare. "Yuuki do you have a plan?" Maple looked at him.

"As it just happens I do have a plan." Yuuki sat down at a table. "Then go on." Maple hopped up on a stool.

"The plan's fairly easy. ShinganCrimsonZ just has to perform and that should be enough to drive them out but if it doesn't right away then we can hope that it will cause them to reveal themselves sooner or later other than that there's not much else we can do." Yuuki crossed his arms. "What do you boys say?" Maple turned to look at the three.

"I don't see why not." Crow shrugged. "The plan's simple enough so I'm with the rodent on this." Aion nodded his head.

"Give me a second I'll give Yaiba a call and see what he says." Rom stood up. They heard his hushed voice on the other side of the door. A few minutes later Rom came back in. "He's up for it and if Yaiba's in I'm in." Rom nodded.

"Alright I'll take care of all of the details." Maple said as he took out his phone. "You mean I'll take care of all of the details." Angelica took the phone from him.

"Hello this is BRR yes I'm calling to organize a concert for ShinganCrimsonZ. Alright that sounds good." Angelica hung up. "S-River in one week." She turned to them.

"Sounds good." Crow nodded. "We start practice tomorrow." Rom spoke up.

Yuuki closed his eyes a thoughtful expression on his face. Ravyn watched his twin with concerned eyes. "Ravyn don't worry." Yuuki opened his eyes and smiled at his brother. "That's going to be hard." Ravyn frowned.

"I know you can do it." Yuuki took one of Ravyn's hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll see." Ravyn returned the squeeze.

Crow and Aion watched the two before turning to each other and giving a head nod. "Well boys do you want to start heading home?" Crow stood up. "Yeah sure." Yuuki stood up and Ravyn followed him.

"Where are my hugs?" Rom stood up a hand on his hip. "Right here." Ravyn walked over to him and hugged him.

"There's one. Now where's my other one?" Rom looked at Yuuki. "Alright fine. Here you go uncle Rom." Yuuki sighed as went to hug Rom.

"Hey you two don't forget about us." ChuChu said as she and the others stood in the doorway. "How could we you're standing right there?" Ravyn laughed lightly as he walked over to them.

"Good point. I'm glad you're both doing okay considering the current events." ChuChu ruffled his hair. "Well Yuuki's the one keeping me sane. I'm apparently the worry wort of the family right now." Ravyn chuckled lightly before going to hug Moa.

"You kinda do worry quite a bit pyuru." Moa smiled at him. "Thanks aunt Moa really feeling the love." Ravyn rolled his eyes.

"That's what we're here for." Retoree shook her head as Ravyn hugged her. "As if my parents don't already do enough of that." Ravyn threw a glare at Aion and Crow.

"No I bet they're even worse." Cyan let out a light laugh. "They are indeed. Yuuki your turn." Ravyn walked over to where his twin stood.

"Oh alright." Yuuki sighed and went to hug ChuChu. "What you don't want to hug your aunts?" ChuChu tsked playfully.

"Or maybe it's because I'm not a hugger like my brother." Yuuki smiled at her before going to hug Moa. "Well you're a good hugger either way pyuru." Moa smiled at him.

"I still don't understand why you'd think that." Yuuki shook his head as he hugged Retoree. "Well it's no lie that you're a good hugger." Retoree let out a light laugh as Yuuki groaned.

"Quit thinking that. Why do I get the feeling you all think I'm still a baby?" Yuuki let out another sigh as he went to hug Cyan. "Well you'll always be our baby." Crow spoke up.

"What about me?" Ravyn widened his arms a hurt expression on his face. "You'll always be our baby too Ravyn." Crow smiled at him.

"They're your parents." Cyan chuckled. "Don't remind me." Yuuki groaned as he facepalmed.

"They do enough themselves." Retoree put a hand on his shoulder. "They do more than enough." Yuuki shook his head.

"Alright we should be leaving now." Aion spoke up. "Bye everyone!" Crow waved before he took off out the door.

"Just when I thought my dad couldn't get crazier. Bye." Yuuki shook his head before leaving. "Yuuki wait for me!" Ravyn took off after his brother.

"We will see you all later." Aion nodded to everyone before taking his leave.

 _ **The past few days have been hectic since I've been getting ready for college but I'm moved in and doing good. Got orientation tomorrow but I'll try to update.**_


	6. Chapter 6-Ramen Time

_**Chapter 6- Ramen Time**_

"Dad, father why are you two always so embarrassing." Yuuki shook his head as he looked at the two. "We are your parents after all do you really need to ask us that?" Aion shook his head keeping his hand in front of his face.

"No I guess I don't." Yuuki crossed his arms and shook his head. "Hey anyone hungry?" Crow looked at them.

"Yeah I'm just starting to get peckish." Ravyn shrugged. "It is nearing lunch time." Aion spoke up.

"Dad if you say what I think you're going to say I will disown you as my dad." Yuuki sighed. "Let's go get ramen!" Crow yelled clearly ignoring his son's previous statement.

"That's it you're disowned." Yuuki facepalmed. "Oh Yuuki come on you love ramen." Ravyn tugged at his brother's arm.

"I may love ramen but does dad have to be enthusiastic about it all the time." Yuuki sighed and shook his head. "Sadly that's just how he is. I should know I've been with him far too long." Aion let out a soft sigh as he shook his head.

"But Wimpion you love me." Crow clung onto one of Aion's arms. "Sadly." Aion leaned down and kissed the top of Crow's head.

"I love you too Wimpion." Crow nestled himself against Aion's side. "Eww gay." Ravyn pointed at them.

"We're not denying it." Crow smiled at him. "Why haven't I moved out yet?" Yuuki shook his head.

The walk to Chinchikurin Ramen was quiet only occasionally broken by Ravyn making gay jokes directed towards his parents.

"Alright boys you know the drill order whatever you want as long as it's in price range." Crow took Aion's hand and entwined his and Aion's fingers. "We know." Yuuki and Ravyn said together as they followed their parents inside.

"Where are the other two?" The ramen guy asked as soon as they walked in. "You know doubt have heard what's been happening. Well whoever or whatever is behind it attacked Yaiba. He's alright just shaken up according to Rom and Rom also said he stayed home to rest. If I know Rom he probably went to look after Yaiba after we left." Aion said as he took his spot.

"Oh yeah I've heard alright. You boys don't deserve it that's for sure. So your usual?" The ramen guy looked at all of them. They all nodded. "Coming up and kiddos don't worry about your parents or uncles there's no one more terrifying than them or with the same amount of spirit." The ramen guy gave Yuuki and Ravyn a big grin before walking into the back.

"Just how bad were you in your younger years?" Yuuki looked at Crow and Aion. "You don't want to know." They said at the same time.

"Here you go." The ramen guy handed them each a bowl. Aion and Crow as usual covered their ramen with garlic and black pepper respectively. "Are you sure you're related to them?" The ramen guy asked Yuuki and Ravyn in a joking manner as Crow and Aion started singing.

"Sometimes I don't really know but sadly we are." Yuuki shook his head as he began to eat. "It doesn't help the fact that we do look enough like them for someone to tell we're related." Ravyn let out a sigh as he too began to eat.

"You two do look a lot like them but at the same time you're both so different. You two also have very different personalities." The ramen guy spoke up. "Yeah we do. Yuuki has dad's hair and eyes but he's a lion like father while I'm a hedgehog like dad but I have father's hair and eyes." Ravyn spoke up.

"Don't forget even your eyes are different." Aion said as he and Crow sat back down. "Oh yeah Yuuki has that ring of sunset orange around his pupil while I have a ring of lilac purple between my sclera and iris." Ravyn continued to eat.

"It's a good thing you two are so unique. You two are really special after all it should be physically impossible for a man to get pregnant but yet I did, I had you two and here we are a family." Crow stood up and wrapped his arms around Ravyn and Yuuki's necks.

"And we couldn't be happier." Aion smiled lightly as he turned to them. "I love you two very much don't ever forget that." Crow kissed the top of their heads before going to sit back down.

"Dad." They groaned together. Yuuki's black lion ears perked up and he quickly finished off the rest of his ramen. Yuuki left the ramen shop.

* * *

"Yuuki!" Ravyn yelled as he followed Yuuki out into the street. "Ravyn go back inside." Yuuki looked over his shoulder at Ravyn.

"No I won't! Yuuki what's going on? Why are you always running off? We're brothers, twins yet you still won't tell me what's going on? Why?" Ravyn stepped closer to Yuuki. "I can't tell you for your own safety. I can't tell anyone." Yuuki let out a sigh.

"Stop trying to protect me! I don't need it!" Ravyn crossed his arms. "Father told you not to put yourself in dangerous situations no matter what so go inside before you get yourself hurt." Yuuki gave Ravyn one final glance before running off.

"Yuuki!" Ravyn followed his brother into a side street. "Ravyn go back now!" Yuuki pulled Ravyn out of the way of an oncoming sharp object.

"No." Ravyn said firmly. "Do not argue. I can't have you getting hurt. Now go!" Yuuki got off of Ravyn and after a moment of hesitation he ran back to the ramen shop where Crow and Aion were standing outside.

* * *

"Ravyn are you alright!? Where's Yuuki?" Crow rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Yuuki he ran off. I don't know where." Ravyn rested his head on Crow's shoulder.

"Well let's go home. Knowing Yuuki he'll be home soon." Aion rested a hand on Ravyn's shoulder. "Hey kiddo cheer up. Don't worry about Yuuki he'll be fine." Crow ruffled Ravyn's hair affectionately as he grinned up at his son.

"Dad." Ravyn groaned. "Hey you should be used to it by now." Crow wrapped his arms around Ravyn's neck.

"I am used to it it's just do you have to be so embarrassing?" Ravyn sighed as they began to walk. "Of course I have to I'm your dad." Crow chuckled lightly.

Ravyn said nothing he just facepalmed. "I can't do anything about him sadly." Aion shook his head.

"Father you're pretty embarrassing yourself." Ravyn looked up at Aion. "That's because of your dad." Aion had his one arm across his chest while the elbow of his other arm rested on top of it.

"Actually father I believe it's also because you are you." Ravyn shook his head. "I honestly wouldn't doubt it." Aion let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head.

 _ **A/N; I was really tired yesterday went shopping with one of my roomates. I will try to post every Tuesday**_


	7. Chapter 7- Movie Night

_**Chapter 7- Movie Night**_

"Yuuki are you here!?" Ravyn called as they walked into the apartment. There was no response. "Yuuki! Yuuki! Yuuki!" Ravyn called as he went room to room.

"Ravyn he'll be back soon." Crow said calmly. "I know but still he's out there. He could get hurt. How are you so calm?" Ravyn looked at him.

"We're not. We're just as worried as you are." Aion spoke up as he moved to put a hand on Ravyn's shoulder. "Your father's right. Ever since this whole mess started we've been worried about you two. We can't have our boys getting hurt." Crow wrapped his arms around Ravyn a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dad please don't cry." Ravyn wrapped his arms around Crow. "I'm sorry it's just I don't want you two to get hurt or worse k-killed because of us. I can't lose you two. I can't lose my children." Crow sobbed into Ravyn's shoulder.

"You won't lose us dad don't worry." They all turned to see Yuuki standing in the doorway. "Sadly you can't be sure." Crow shook his head.

"Yuuki would you like to tell us where you were?" Aion looked at Yuuki calmly. "I'm sorry father I can't. You need to trust me on this." Yuuki crossed his arms.

"Yuuki we do trust you but it's anything dangerous stop it please." Crow wrapped his arms around Yuuki. "I wish I could dad but I can't." Yuuki returned the hug.

"Anyone up for a movie?' Ravyn spoke up eager to change the topic. "Sounds good to me." Crow looked at him.

"The dark god couldn't come up with a better idea." Aion gave Ravyn a light smile. "No not tonight. I just want to lay down." Yuuki walked towards his and Ravyn's bedroom.

"Come on Ravyn I think it's best if we leave him alone right now." Crow said quietly. "Yeah you're right." Ravyn nodded and followed them both into the living room. Aion left the room and came back with two blankets.

"I'm going to make popcorn you two can choose the movie." Aion said before he left. "Is there anything you want to watch?" Crow turned towards him

Ravyn closed his eyes in thought. "How about Legend of the Guardians?" Ravyn reopened his eyes.

"I don't see why not." Crow went and popped the disc in. Aion came back in a few minutes later with two bowls of popcorn. "I'll be right back." Aion left the room again.

* * *

"Yuuki here I know you just want to be alone right now but I made a bowl up for you anyway here." Aion walked into his sons' bedroom and put the bowl on Yuuki's night stand. "Thanks father." Yuuki looked up at him.

"Yuuki I'm going to tell you what I told Ravyn under no circumstances are you to put yourself in dangerous situations." Aion made his way towards the door. "I'll try not to." Yuuki sat up.

"Good and clean up this mess." Aion playfully scowled at Yuuki. "Most of it's Ravyn's" Yuuki swung his foot over the side of the bed and tried to push clothes underneath it.

"I don't care. You two share the room so you can both clean it. Don't think I didn't see that mister." Aion tsked and shook his head before leaving the he was gone Yuuki let out a sigh and laid back down.

* * *

Aion walked back into the living room and sat down beside Crow pulling a blanket around them both. Ravyn already had the other blanket wrapped around him. Crow hit the play button on the remote and the movie began.

"Don't worry. Just enjoy the movie." Crow pulled Ravyn against him. "I'll try." Ravyn snuggled up against him. Aion leaned his head against Crow's a soft smile on his face as he wrapped an am around Crow and Ravyn.

After the movie had ended Crow chuckled lightly as he noticed Ravyn was fast asleep. "I'll carry our little worry wort." Crow said as he lifted Ravyn gently. "Are you sure you can handle carrying him?" Aion tilted his head as he looked at Crow.

"Wimpion no matter how old my boys are and no matter how tall they get I will always carry them." Crow shook his head as he glared softly at Aion. "What if it gets to where they're carrying you?" Aion crossed his arms.

"Not even then. They will always be my babies now and forever." Crow kissed Ravyn's forehead gently. "Our babies." Aion corrected him.

"Wimpion I know they're ours. I will never exclude you. You've stayed by my side throughout the 9 months I was pregnant even if we didn't know until I was already 4 months in and even after they were born you've stayed." Crow kissed Aion's forehead still holding Ravyn.

"The god of all things dark requires a proper kiss from his beloved rodent." Aion grabbed Crow's tie. "Oh fine. It's hard to kiss you when i'm holding our son." Crow shook his head as he kissed Aion anyways.

"Rodent you know I will always stay by your side no matter what. Through thick and thin I will always be by your side. Now get him to bed." Aion leaned forward and kissed Ravyn's forehead. "I will and Wimpion." Crow walked over to the doorway.

"Hmm." Aion raised an eyebrow. "I love you." Crow said before leaving the room. "I love you too Rodent." Aion chuckled lightly as he shook his head.

* * *

Crow made his way to Yuuki and Ravyn's bedroom. He managed to open the door. "I see he fell asleep." Yuuki looked up from a book that was open on his lap. "Yeah he did. Normally it's me that falls asleep." Crow threw back the covers on Ravyn's bed and laid him down gently.

"Maybe he gets it from you." Yuuki smiled at Crow. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Crow leaned down and kissed Ravyn's forehead. "Sleep well my angel." He whispered as he ruffled Ravyn's short platinum blond hair before standing up.

"And you have a good night's sleep too my other angel." Crow hugged Yuuki and kissed the top of his head. "Alright dad goodnight." Yuuki hugged him back.

"And clean up this room." Crow walked over to the door and looked at Yuuki. "Father already told me." Yuuki shook his head.

"Then you better get to it." Crow chuckled lightly. "I will soon." Yuuki brushed his hair to the side as Crow left.

 _ **A/N; Had class and went on an adventure afterwards.**_


	8. Chapter 8- Bruises and Bitemarks

_**Chapter 8- Bruises and Bitemarks**_

As soon as Crow walked into the bedroom he shared with Aion he was instantly slammed against the wall. "Oomph Wimpion is there a reason why you're in such a possessive mood?" Crow asked as he looked up at Aion. "Please Rodent just let me taste you tonight." Aion whispered as he began to kiss the side of Crow's neck.

"I'm all yours Wimpion." Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck. "Good." Aion smirked before he began to kiss Crow passionately. Aion began to take Crow's shirt off without ever breaking the kiss. Crow in turn began taking off Aion's.

Aion picked Crow up and Crow wrapped his legs around Aion's waist. Aion walked towards the bed and threw himself and Crow on it. "Mmm must you always be such a good kisser?" Crow took in a deep breath after Aion had released him. "Rodent don't forget I am a god after all." Aion began to trail kisses down Crow's jaw to his collarbone.

"I haven't forgotten Wimpion." Crow said breathlessly. "Good Rodent." Aion began to suck on the side of Crow's neck. Crow let out a low moan.

Aion smirked at the reaction as he began to leave kisses all over Crow's stomach. "Wimpion if you keep this up the boys will hear." Crow said as he let out another moan as he felt Aion's tongue explore his belly button.

"But dear that's no fun." Aion whined as he made his way back to the crook of Crow's neck. "I know but we have to unless of course you're okay with answering questions." Crow smiled up at Aion.

"In that case. Let's be as loud as we want." Aion bit down on Crow's neck drawing a loud moan from him. "Alright but no sex. Not tonight." Crow held a finger to Aion's lips when he went to kiss him again.

"Oh fine." Aion pouted. "Wimpion don't pout we'll do it another time. I just don't feel like it tonight." Crow pulled Aion down and kissed him.

"Then i'll just leave my marks all over you." Aion smirked after he had pulled away. "That's fine with me but this time I'm leaving mine on you." Crow managed to flip Aion over so that he was on the bottom this time.

"In that case go ahead." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist. "I didn't need you to tell me." Crow began to kiss along Aion's jaw. Crow's mouth soon made it's way to Aion's collar bone.

Crow bit harshly down on the skin. Aion let out a loud moan. Crow began to lick the blood that came flowing out of the small wound. Crow dug his nails into Aion's back earning him another moan. "Rodent if you keep this up it's going to escalate." Aion moaned as Crow began to suck on the crook of his neck.

"Then I suggest you control yourself better." Crow looked up at Aion before going back to leaving kisses all over his chest. "You make it hard." Aion let out a low growl.

"Then i'm doing my job." Crow chuckled lightly. "Some days I really hate loving you." Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair.

"But no matter what I'm yours now and forever." Crow reached for Aion's hand the matching bands on their fingers glowed softly in the available light. "And I am yours." Aion closed his eyes as Crow continued to kiss his chest as well as occasionally bite and suck on the skin.

Eventually Aion rolled over and pinned Crow beneath him. "My turn." He smirked at Crow. "I don't care what you do I won't stop you besides I'm all yours." Crow smiled up at him.

"Rodent I will never let you leave me." Aion said as he began to kiss Crow. Aion's tongue soon entered Crow's mouth exploring every inch of it. Aion's mouth soon left Crow's mouth and he began to drag his tongue along the smaller male's chest. Crow moaned loudly at the contact.

Aion smirked at the reaction and soon started to suck on Crow's chest leaving bruises in his wake. When he felt he had left enough he began to leave bite marks and licked away the blood that appeared enjoying the coppery taste of Crow's blood in his mouth. Crow continued to moan.

After at least a half hour more and their entire chests were covered in bruises, hickeys and bite marks and backs covered in scratches did Aion roll off of Crow and onto his back. The two lay there panting heavily.

"Oh it's gotten that late already." Crow turned his head to look at the clock. "We better get to sleep because we're both going to be sore tomorrow." Aion pulled Crow against him gently.

"Aion I love you." Crow yawned. "I love you too Crow." Aion kissed Crow's cheek gently.

"Good night Wimpion." Crow said heavy with drowsiness. "Good night Rodent sweet dreams." Aion smiled as he heard Crow snoring and soon he too gave in to sleep.

 _ **~~~~~~Earlier during Aion and Crow's makeout session~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~Yuuki and Ravyn's room~~~~~**_

"Do they have to be so loud?" Yuuki shook his head as he heard his parents moan loudly from their bedroom.

Yuuki put down his book and sighed. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards to find a bag of chips.

When he found a kind he liked he took it out and opened it. He walked to his room eating a few of the chips on his way.

Yuuki sat down on his bed and watched Ravyn sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly. "You look a lot more peaceful than you do when you're awake." Yuuki said quietly as he took a sheet of paper out from the drawer of his bed side table.

"It's almost done." Yuuki smiled down at him. "I hope father and dad will be proud of me." He said as he put it on the stand.

"They will be." Ravyn slowly sat up. "What are you doing up?" Yuuki looked over at him.

"Easy I woke up plus dad and father are being a bit too loud in there." Ravyn pressed his back against the wall. "I don't think they're having sex though if they were it would be louder." Yuuki threw a glance at the wall behind him.

"Yeah it would be. Yuuki have you ever wondered what it was like when father and dad first had sex?" Ravyn pulled his blanket tighter around him. "Yeah I have considering dad and father are full of stories." Yuuki nodded his head.

"Yuuki as weird as dad and father are I wouldn't have anyone one else as my parents." Ravyn pulled his knees up to his chest. "I know what you mean. They've done a good job raising us and it clearly wasn't easy." Yuuki nodded his head.

"Good thing they had all of our aunts and uncle Rom and uncle Yaiba to help them out." Ravyn smiled at his brother. "Yeah we should really go to bed." Yuuki laid down.

"You're right." Ravyn laid down too. "Night Ravyn." Yuuki smiled towards his brother. "Night Yuuki." Soon the both of them were out dead to the world.

 _ **A/N; I was really tired yesterday still am today.**_


	9. Chapter 9- Rehearsal Time

_**Chapter 9- Rehearsal Time**_

"Wake up you two!" Crow rushed into the twins room and opened the curtain. "Dad!" They both groaned loudly as the sun hit their eyelids.

"You two can't stay in bed all day." Crow grinned at them. "Dad you may want to fix the collar of your shirt a hickey's showing." Yuuki pointed to the side of his neck. "Oh thanks. Sorry if we were loud last night." Crow fixed his collar.

"It's fine." Ravyn waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Are you sure?" Crow looked at them worry in his eyes.

"Yes. Dad we know you and father need to have your time together." Yuuki gave Crow a gentle smile. "I don't know how I should feel about my sons basically telling me it's okay to have sex with their father." Crow shook his head.

"We don't know either." Ravyn shrugged. "Well in any case it's breakfast time which means get your lazy tails out of bed." Crow shook his head before leaving.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Aion with an open shirt clearly showing the marks. "Wimpion close your shirt!" Crow blushed. "Rodent you know you love it and besides it's not like anyone else besides you and our sons are going to see these." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow and kissed him gently.

"Gay!" Ravyn stood in the doorway hands cupped around his mouth. "R-Ravyn!" Crow blushed madly and shoved his face against Aion's chest.

"Seriously dad it's not like you two haven't had romantic moments before." Yuuki stood beside Ravyn. "He is right Rodent. Why are you getting so flustered now?" Aion rested a hand gently on Crow's cheek.

"H-how should I know?" Crow continued to keep his face buried in Aion's chest. SLAM! "You two are late!" Rom stood behind Ravyn and Yuuki.

"Rom how many times have I told you to knock first!" Crow turned towards Rom, face still bright red. "Aion you might want to button up your shirt." Rom pointed to Aion's chest.

"Oh right." Aion began to button up his shirt. "Wimpion I told you to do that earlier!" Crow turned around to yell at Aion his blush had calmed a little.

"Well I didn't know Rom would be coming." Aion smirked at Crow as he continued to button up his white shirt. Does he have to always look like a god? With his beautiful long platinum blond hair and gorgeous wine red eyes not to mention his amazing abs. God I need to stop thinking like a high schooler with a crush especially since we're married and have two beautiful boys. God am I still so childish. Crow let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder. "No nothing's wrong. I'm going to get properly dressed." Crow left and walked into the bedroom.

"Well that's odd." Ravyn looked down the hallway at the closed door of Crow and Aion's bedroom. "I hope everything's alright with dad." Yuuki frowned.

"I'll talk to him later so my angels don't worry." Aion gave the two a gentle smile. "Crow you better hurry up before I come in there!" Rom yelled.

"I hear you." Crow walked out of the bedroom Holy Ark and Red Tomahawk in hand. "Good now come on you two." Rom walked to the door.

"Wait I'm coming too I want to see uncle Yaiba!" Ravyn rushed after them. "Yuuki are you coming?" Crow turned to look at Yuuki who stood in the doorway.

"No there's something I have to finish right now so probably later. Don't worry I'll be fine go on." Yuuki smiled at them. "Alright." Aion nodded and the four left.

* * *

"Uncle Yaiba are you alright!?" Yaiba was instantly tackled by a blond blur. "Yes Ravyn I'm perfectly alright." Yaiba chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Ravyn sitting up as he did so.

"I'm glad." Ravyn rubbed his head against Yaiba's bare chest in an affectionate way. "Your legend of worry is something else hence." Yaiba ruffled Ravyn's hair.

"Well someone has to." Ravyn smiled at him. "That may be so but someone your age shouldn't be worrying about old men like us." Yaiba kissed Ravyn's forehead gently.

"Hey I resent that!" Crow yelled. "You aren't old men not to me." Ravyn laughed at Crow.

"Come on let's get practice started." Rom spoke up arms crossed. "Right!" The other three said together. They all went into the practice room Ravyn sat with his back against the wall as his parents and uncles took their places. Ravyn closed his eyes as they began to practice their set.

"So what did you think?" Crow asked as soon as they finished. "Perfect as always and no I'm not just saying that." Ravyn stood up and smiled at them.

"We know." Rom wrapped his arms around all of them. "Let's go get something to eat." Crow spoke up.

The five made their way to the cafe. "Yuuki did you get it done?" Ravyn asked as soon as he saw Yuuki. "Mhmm you can look over it if you want." Yuuki turned around a smile on his face.

"Sounds good." Ravyn returned the smile. "Well here you boys go."Angelica put 6 plates on the counter for all the guys. The guys sat down and began to eat.

"So boys how do you think you're going to do?" ChuChu smiled as the girls walked in. "We're going to rock it!" Crow turned around and grinned at them.

"You bet we are!" Rom grinned. "Well I'm glad you guys are pumped as always." ChuChu chuckled lightly as the girls sat down.

"We will not allow a shadow to frighten us." Aion held his hand in front of his face. "Our legend of crimson will not be snuffed out hence." A serious look came onto Yaiba's face.

Yuuki and Ravyn laughed shaking their heads as they did so.

"We're behind you all the way." Yuuki smiled at the 4 after the two had stopped laughing. "Yeah no matter what happens." Ravyn smiled too.

"Yuuki, Ravyn you two just say safe if anything bad does happen." Crow looked at them seriously. "What your dad is trying to say is if anything goes wrong run and leave it to us." Aion also had a serious look in his eyes.

"Dad, father we will don't worry." Yuuki smiled at them gently. "Good." Crow and Aion nodded before going back to eating.

 _ **A/N; God am I tired but I barely did anything today to make me tired.**_


	10. Chapter 10- Questions

_**Chapter 10- Questions**_

The four were sitting in the living room of their apartment Yuuki and Ravyn sat on the floor while Crow and Aion sat on the couch.

"Dad what was it like when you and father first had sex?" Yuuki spoke up. Crow blushed redder than his hair. "I always tell you two ask us anything but why would you ask about the first time we had sex!?" His blush didn't calm instead he buried his face against Aion's arm. Aion chuckled lightly as he rubbed Crow's back.

"We were just curious and with what happened last night we thought we'd ask." Ravyn let out a laugh as Crow's tail flickered back and forth. "Well to put it simply alcohol was involved." Aion spoke up as Crow collected himself.

"Having sex while drunk was a terrible idea considering after the getting thrown on the bed and your father struggling with my shirt and belts part I blank. In the morning my entire chest and back were covered not to mention all the hickey's on my neck. Also my butt was sore well not just my butt actually my entire body was to the point even the slightest movement caused pain so I was stuck in bed for 2 or 3 days while your father took care of me. The hangover when I woke up was terrible too." Crow shook his head after he finished explaining.

"Well you did manage to leave a fair amount of marks on me if I remember correctly." Aion brought a hand up to his chin. "Wimpion you weren't the one stuck in bed for a good 3 days!" Crow crossed his arms.

"Perhaps the black monster was too rough." Aion didn't put his hand down. "Too rough! Wimpion sex with you is amazing but too rough. I thought you were a better drunk than me." Crow shook his head.

"So moral of the story don't have sex drunk." Ravyn nodded his head. "And both father and dad are terrible drinkers." Yuuki also nodded.

"Well I did say they would learn what not to do from us." Crow leaned against Aion. "That you did Rodent but I believe we did a fair bit of raising them ourselves." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist.

"You're right about that Wimpion." Crow rubbed his head against Aion's jaw. "Uhm we're still here." Ravyn waved his hand driving Crow and Aion out of their moment.

"Alright boys since it's getting late let's all go to bed. Goodnight sweet hearts." Crow hugged both of them and kissed the top of their heads. "Dad." They both groaned.

"Goodnight our precious angels." Aion chuckled as he hugged Ravyn and Yuuki. "Good night." They echoed as Crow and Aion left.

* * *

"Crow what's wrong? Something's been bothering you all day so tell me what it is." Aion took Crow's hand in his as they sat on the bed. "Do you think I'm childish?" Crow looked up at him.

"So that's what's been bothering you. Rodent you may be childish but you're also more mature than you think." Aion pulled Crow into his arms. "Wimpion you're just saying that we know I haven't grown up at all." Crow closed his eyes.

"Crow you have grown up especially after you had the boys. You may not see it but I have besides I love you for you even your childish side." Aion rested his chin on the top of Crow's head as he rocked him back and forth.

"Aion thank you for always knowing how to make me feel better. I love you." Crow rubbed his head against Aion's chest. "You don't have to thank me. You've always been there for me so I'll be there for you when you need me." Aion started purring as he kissed the top of his head.

"I don't deserve you." Crow said quietly. "Rodent it is I who does not deserve you but yet here we are a family and with two handsome boys." Aion stroked Crow's hair.

"They get their looks from you." Crow smiled up at Aion. "Actually Rodent i'm pretty sure they get a fair bit from you." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow gently.

"You're still the looker out of the two of us besides you're the hot one." Crow traced Aion's abs lightly. "I may be the hot one but you're the cute one." Aion chuckled at Crow's touch.

"Well you have many more fans than me." Crow rested his head on Aion's shoulder. "Actually Rodent you have quite a big fanbase yourself." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow.

"How did we get from how childish I am to arguing over who's better?" Crow looked up at Aion. "I don't know but we should get to sleep." Aion pressed his lips to Crow's forehead.

"Good point Wimpion." Crow yawned. Aion got himself and Crow under the covers. "Good night Rodent." Aion held Crow gently.

"Good night Wimpion." Crow snuggled closer to Aion before falling asleep. Aion smiled up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~Yuuki and Ravyn's Room~~~~~~~~**_

"Here." Yuuki handed Ravyn a piece of paper. "Looks good. Play it for me." Ravyn handed it back to him.

"Oh alright." Yuuki picked up his black and red guitar and sat down on his bed. He began to play. "That sounds awesome Yuuki!" Ravyn grinned at him after he finished.

"Thanks." Yuuki blushed lightly. "Aww Yuuki you're blushing." Ravyn started laughing.

"I-I'm not!" Yuuki covered his face. "Yuuki it adds to your charm." Ravyn fell off the bed as he continued to laugh.

"I hate you Ravyn." Yuuki buried his face into a pillow. "Love you too bro." Ravyn continued laughing.

"Ravyn have you ever realized that we're too much like dad and father for our own good." Yuuki rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah I have what with the fact that we always seem to get into trouble." Ravyn sat up.

"You always get into trouble don't lump me in with you." Yuuki shook his head. "You used to get into trouble." Ravyn sat on his bed.

"I grew up you are still a child." Yuuki smirked at him. "I wouldn't be so sure." Ravyn tilted his head.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Yuuki threw a pillow at Ravyn. "Fine. Night Yuuki." Ravyn got under the covers. "Good night Ravyn." Yuuki closed his eyes. Soon the two were fast asleep.

 _ **A/N; Current time 11:51 I did it. I'm keeping my post schedule.**_


	11. Chapter 11- Parenting Discussions

_**Chapter 11- Parenting D**_ _ **iscussions**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~**_

The morning proceeded normally and practice went off without a hitch. Now it was night and the four were sitting in the living room. "Yuuki you should play it for them." Ravyn nudged his brother. "Are you sure?" Yuuki looked at Ravyn.

"What did you do Yuuki?" Crow said gently as he looked down at Yuuki. "Well I uh wrote a song but it's not that good considering I'm still not at father's level." Yuuki rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Play it for us." Aion said calmly. "What are you sure!?" Yuuki looked at him shocked.

"Yuuki your father is right. Play it for us please Yuuki." Crow smiled at him. "Yuuki if you want to one day stand on a stage you can't go getting nervous now." Ravyn grinned at him.

"But dad always gets nervous right before a concert." Yuuki pointed at Crow. "Hey don't bring me into this!" Crow yelled.

"Honey please lower your voice." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder. "But still it's not my fault." Crow looked down.

"That may be so but because of you me and Yaiba always get nervous." Aion shook his head. "Yuuki you better play your song before something happens." Ravyn nudged Yuuki with his elbow.

"Oh alright. Give me a minute." Yuuki stood up. Soon enough Yuuki came back and sat down with his guitar on his lap and a piece of paper in front of him. Yuuki began to play.

"That's my boy!" Crow wrapped his arms around Yuuki tightly after he had finished. "You did a good job my angel." Aion smiled lightly as he ruffled Yuuki's hair gently.

"T-thanks but dad, father you two don't have to make such a big deal out of it." Yuuki blushed lightly. "Yuuki we're just proud of you of both of you." Aion pulled Ravyn into the hug.

"My boys are growing up." Tears began to stream down Crow's cheeks. "Soon enough you two will surpass us." Aion patted Crow's back gently.

"Just don't grow up too fast because you two are still our precious baby boys." Crow smiled at them. "But dad we're already 18." Ravyn sighed.

"Don't remind me." Crow shook his head. "It doesn't matter how old you get you two are our sons nothing will change that." Aion smiled at them.

"We know." Yuuki returned the smile. "And we wouldn't want anyone else as our parents even if you two are the most embarrassing parents in all of Sound Galaxy." Ravyn smiled too.

"We love you two very much don't ever forget that." Crow rested a hand on Yuuki and Ravyn's cheeks. "We know dad and we love you and father too." Yuuki started to purr as he leaned into Crow's touch.

"I really need to remember that I'm dealing with two cats." Crow chuckled as he scratched one of Yuuki's black ears. "And he says he's not the affectionate one." Ravyn shook his head.

"Ow!" Ravyn yelped as Yuuki hit him right in the stomach. "Yuuki it's okay to be affectionate and don't kill your brother." Aion let out a soft sigh.

"Alright you two bed time. Good night you two." Crow hugged Yuuki and Ravyn and kissed their cheeks. "Ugh dad." They both groaned together.

"Good night our precious angels." Aion hugged them and kissed the top of their heads gently. "Father now you're kissing us how embarrassing." Ravyn lay down dramatically on the floor.

"We're your parents we're supposed to be embarrassing." Crow stood up. "Your dad is right most children think their parents are embarrassing it just means we're doing our jobs." Aion smiled gently down at them.

"It's not like that with you and grandfather is it father?" Yuuki looked at Aion. "No. Has Ailane told you anything?" Aion frowned slightly.

"No aunt Ailane hasn't told us anything because she said it's your story to tell." Yuuki shook his head. "Father will you tell us what happened between you and grandfather? We're not blind we see how cold you two act towards each other." Ravyn crossed his arms.

"Yes I will tell you two but it's a story for another night." Aion smiled at them. "Alright. Good night." Yuuki nodded his head.

"Night." Ravyn sat up. "We'll see you two in the morning." Crow and Aion headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

"I didn't expect them to notice so soon." Aion said as he lay next to Crow. "Ravyn is right though they're too sharp eyed sometimes too sharp." Crow took a strand of Aion's hair and began to braid it.

"How did I ever manage to get you?" Aion turned his head slightly so he could look at Crow. "Haven't I always told you it's because you were you." Crow shook his head and chuckled lightly as he continued to braid Aion's hair.

"Even if I'm the most selfish being on Sound Planet and even Sound Galaxy?" Aion turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Of course even then. Wimpion I love you that's all I need and I know you truly love me back." Crow laughed lightly.

"How?" Aion looked back at Crow. "Well I'll start with back in the hospital after I woke up. I told you to go spend the night in your own bed but you didn't listen to me and you waited until I called. Also when we found out I was pregnant I said you could leave but you stayed and even now you're right here beside me." Crow leaned forward and kissed Aion's cheek.

"How a small rodent like you has managed to tame this black monster the world will never know." Aion turned on his side so that he was facing Crow. "I don't know myself." Crow smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss Aion.

"You know when I confessed to you and when I proposed I did it out of selfishness." Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek after they parted. "Even if it was selfish it was still out of love and besides Wimpion it's the reason I'm here." Crow smiled at him.

"I love you so much." Aion began to tear up a little. "Don't cry Wimpion." Crow kissed Aion's nose.

"You're so selfless compared to me." Aion nuzzled Crow's chest. "Aion transform into your myumon form." Crow stroked Aion's hair.

"Why?" Aion looked at him. "Aion I know how you are and I know what you need right now is to be held by me." Crow smiled at him.

"You're right rodent." Aion smiled before he transformed. "See this is why i'm such a good husband." Crow pulled Aion into his arms.

"And a good dad." Aion snuggled up against Crow. "Thanks Wimpion. You're a good husband and a good father yourself." Crow stroked Aion's hair.

"Good night my beloved Crow." Aion yawned as he clutched at Crow's shirt. "Good night my precious Aion." Crow kissed the top of Aion's head. Crow closed his eyes and smiled as he heard Aion purring. Crow fell asleep.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~Yuuki & Ravyn's Room~~~~~**_

"Maybe it was wrong to ask father about his relationship with grandfather." Ravyn lay on his back arms crossed behind his head staring up at the ceiling. "I don't think it was wrong. Aunt Ailane said it bothers him and Ravyn don't forget she's worried about him too." Yuuki sighed.

"Yuuki we may be worried about father but still what if this hurts him?" Ravyn sat up and looked at Yuuki. "I think father needs to talk about this." Yuuki met Ravyn's gaze.

"Still this could ruin things between them." Ravyn lay back down. "I think things are getting better between them. Ravyn whatever happened was before we were born and probably long before father and dad met." Yuuki let out a sigh.

"That may be so but I don't want father to be hurt." Ravyn rolled onto his side so that he was facing the wall. "Ravyn your heart is even kinder than dad's. You don't have to worry so much though I think father will feel a bit better when he tells us." Yuuki closed his eyes.

"Maybe. Good night Yuuki." Ravyn closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep. "Good night Ravyn." Yuuki smiled as he too fell asleep.

 _ **A/N Tried to get this up before midnight hit but that didn't work but hey it's up. We're just under halfway through going by my page count on my doc for this fic. I think this will be around 20 chapters hopefully. I'd like to have it longer than the previous fics in this series.**_


	12. Chapter 12- Love

**Ch 12- Love**

 _ **~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Tonight I'll tell you two about what happened between your grandfather and me." Aion sat on the couch beside Crow while Yuuki and Ravyn sat in their usual places on the floor. "Aion are you sure you're okay to tell them?" Crow rested a hand on Aion's arm.

Aion closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. "Of course I am. It's better if they learn everything from us now instead of years later from someone else." Crow smiled softly as he heard Aion's words. "Then I guess you better tell them." Crow took Aion's hand in his.

"Alright. This happened long before you two were born and your dad still had yet to come into my life. I was supposed to be my father's heir and every day of my life was me being trained in how to be a good emperor. I was supposed to be perfect in everything and very high expectations were placed on me. As the days and years of this continued the only thing that made me truly happy was playing music. One night I was in my room playing Holy Ark when he barged into my room. We got into a fight and he told me that if I wanted to spend the rest of my life playing music to get out and leave. I left shortly afterwards with nothing but the clothes on my back and Holy Ark. I went to MIDI City and soon enough I met your dad." Aion finished his explanation. Crow squeezed his hand and he returned it.

"What changed?" Yuuki spoke up. "You two did. Two days after you were born your grandparents from both sides, Ailane, Peipain and Hundreko came to see you although I didn't know your grandfather was coming until he arrived. He came that day to apologize for the way he treated me. He was going to leave directly afterwards but I told him that I wouldn't stop him from seeing you if he wanted to. I wanted him to be a part of your lives because I didn't want you two to ask about why you never saw your grandfather and feel unloved or not good enough." Aion smiled gently down at them.

"Even then you were thinking of us." Tears welled up in Ravyn's eyes. "Of course I was you two are my precious angels and I love you both dearly." Aion pulled both Ravyn and Yuuki into a tight hug.

"We love you too." Yuuki buried his face against the crook of Aion's neck. "We could never feel unloved not with a family like ours." Ravyn chimed in.

"That's good to hear." Aion smiled lightly. "I didn't know Holy Ark was that old." Yuuki let out a light laugh.

"Well Holy Ark has been around just as long as I have but unlike me it'll be around much longer." Aion shook his head. "Alright before we all start crying and get into a topic we shouldn't be talking about let's go to bed." Crow spoke up.

"Good idea. Goodnight my angels." Aion kissed the top of Ravyn and Yuuki's heads gently. "Goodnight father." Yuuki and Ravyn said as Aion stood up.

"Get a good night's sleep you two." Crow hugged them and kissed their foreheads gently. "We will." They nodded.

"Hey kiddos there's no need to feel sad. We're still here and as long as we're here I promise that there will be no reason to be sad and even after we are long gone I want to see nothing but smiles on your faces. We will always be watching over you two don't ever forget that." Crow grinned at them.

"Dad that's easier said than done." Tears welled up in Yuuki's eyes. "Oh honey." Crow pulled Yuuki against him.

"We can't lose you or father." Ravyn's voice broke. "You two shouldn't be worrying about this. We will be just fine." Aion pulled Ravyn against him.

"You can't be sure." Yuuki sobbed into Crow's chest. "That may be so but you two are very strong so no matter what happens we know you two will be just fine." Crow began to rock Yuuki back and forth.

"How are we strong?" Ravyn spoke up. "Shouldn't that be obvious. You two are very strong in spirit, you never give up and like us you don't know when to quit. Besides you two are our sons and we believe in the both of you very much." Aion kissed the top of Ravyn's head gently.

"You two are the best parents ever that's why we can't lose you." Yuuki looked up at Crow his eyes red and puffy. "Even if you two do lose us you boys will still have everyone else and we will always be with you in here." Crow rested a hand above Yuuki's heart.

"It won't be the same if we do lose you two." Ravyn sobbed into Aion's chest. "You two will sadly have to one day go through life without both us but we know you can do it." Aion kissed Ravyn's forehead gently.

"And besides you two have to pick up where we leave off." Crow smiled as he wiped away Yuuki's tears. "That's a lot of pressure." Yuuki smiled lightly up at Crow.

"We know you can do it. Someone has to carry on our spirit after all." Aion rested a hand on Ravyn's cheek. "We will do our best then." Ravyn held tightly onto Aion's shirt.

"Let's get you boys to bed and I'll tell you about the time I nearly lost your father." Crow stood up with Yuuki in his arms. "Dad nearly lost you?" Ravyn looked at Aion with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes he did nearly lose me. It happened long before I nearly lost him." Aion nodded as he stood up being careful not to drop Ravyn. "It wasn't actually that long before Wimpion." Crow nudged Aion with his elbow playfully.

Soon enough they got the boys to bed. "About 3 or 4 years before my 'incident' when Dagger first threatened Sound World it was the day after the first performance of Crimson Quartet. Your father was running late and well me,Rom and Yaiba started to get anxious. When your father finally walked in I'll admit I acted like a jerk but I was scared out of my mind. Well when he walked in I started to yell at him and I insulted his songs, calling them lame and weak. Then when I noticed that a strand of his hair was standing up I laughed at it. After that he said he was quitting the band and he left. Rom, Yaiba and even the girls went looking for him but me I was nothing but a stubborn idiot staying behind. Looking back I realize I'm nothing but an idiot who might've lost the only man I've ever loved and the same idiot who almost threw all his hopes and dreams out the window because of a childish fear." Crow explained.

"Crow it's alright. I hold nothing against you." Aion sat down beside him. "Aion it's not alright! It was never alright! I pushed you too far and worse I could have lost you." Crow stood up and walked over to the door, back to the other three arms crossed and tears streaming down his face.

"You didn't lose me. You did come after me, you stopped Rom from hitting me a second time, you told me that you couldn't allow me to make Holy Ark sad and you were the one who brought me back. Remember you were the one who saved me no one else." Aion pulled Crow into a tight hug. "It doesn't make anything I did okay." Crow sobbed against Aion's chest.

"I forgive you anyway." Aion kissed the top of his head gently. "An idiot like me doesn't deserve someone like you." Crow shook his head.

"Dad can you please shut up." Ravyn joined the hug. "Yeah we love you no matter what." Yuuki joined in too.

"You two." Crow shook his head. "The boys are right besides I know you acted that way because you were scared and besides it's just how you are." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently.

"Still I should never have insulted your songs." Crow sighed. "Crow honey who's the idiot I married?" Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek and turned his face upwards.

"Hmm let's see it can't be Rom or Yaiba because they're married to each other. It can't be any of the girls we know because you're team all of the homo and they're definitely not idiots. The only idiot I can think of who fits is Kuwagatatsuya." Crow smirked up at Aion.

"It isn't him. The idiot I married has red hair with beautiful crimson eyes to match, he's also short and is very passionate." Aion shook his head and moved a hand to Crow's lower back. "The only ones I can think of are Bai Red and Maro." Crow brought a hand up to his chin.

"Not them either. My idiot also tends to drink a lot of milk, he's loud, rude, very inconsiderate but I love him anyway and I'm looking at him." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow passionately. "I love you too. Ouch! Wimpion way to ruin the moment!" Crow yelped as Aion pulled on his tail.

"That was for playing smart with me." Aion began to laugh. "It's not funny!" Crow glared at him.

"Actually dad it is." Ravyn fell on the floor laughing. "He's right." Yuuki joined in.

"And there goes the love well I guess I should mention your father at the time was possessed by a dark monster which was corrupting his melodisian and that's what caused the whole incident." Crow tried to keep a neutral expression but failed.

"Is that true father?" Yuuki stopped laughing and looked at Aion. "Yes but it was only able to do so because I was already doubting my abilities." Aion crossed his arms and nodded.

"You shouldn't have any doubts because your songs are absolutely amazing." Ravyn looked at Aion disbelief in his eyes. "Well the problem is I knew the others were having difficulty with Crimson Quartet and I was worried that it was too hard for them. I was also feeling like I was dragging them down and keeping them from being greater than what we were back then." Aion said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt like that sooner?" Crow rested a hand gently on Aion's arm. "I didn't want to bother you with my feelings." Aion looked Crow dead in the eyes.

"You could never bother me not even then." Crow moved his hand to cup Aion's cheek lightly. "I know that now." Aion smiled lightly at him.

"And that applies to even now." Crow stood on his tiptoes and pecked Aion on the cheek. "Well I'm married to you so there's no avoiding it anymore." Aion shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Crow's waist.

"You're right about that we're just two gay idiots who happened to meet by chance one day and wind up in a band together only to fall in love, get married and have two handsome boys." Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck. "Don't forget that we've also had to help save the world from crazy power hungry creatures twice." Aion chuckled lightly.

"Thanks for reminding me about that and to be honest I wouldn't have anyone else by my side through all of it." Crow grinned up at his husband. "And I wouldn't have anyone else by my side either." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow gently.

"Dad, father what you two have is definitely true love." Yuuki shook his head, he and Ravyn had went back to sitting on their beds. "Yuuki's right. You two have both had terrible fights where someone's always walked out but the longest you've been apart is 3 days after that you two hug, kiss and makeup. The shortest you've been apart I remember father came back around midnight and you slept on the couch also if I remember correctly we found dad curled up with you on the couch in the morning." Ravyn looked at Aion.

"Well I sleep better with your father here by my side. I might as well explain why. After the incident where I tried to kill myself I haven't been able to sleep alone ever since. I get nightmares and they're really bad. I have what you can call an out of body experience where I'm reliving that night the only difference is your father comes in, i'm dying in his arms, i can't hear anything and he's crying. I usually wake up screaming." Crow gave Aion's hand a light squeeze.

"Well that explains why when father has to leave for a few days we find you in one of our beds." Yuuki shook his head. "Well if I can't have your father with me you two boys are the next best thing." Crow smiled lightly at them.

"I'm still your first choice." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist and rested his chin on the top of his head. "That you are Wimpion. You always have and always will be. You are my soulmate after all." Crow took Aion's hands in his own.

"I love you Rodent with all of my heart." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently. "I love you too Wimpion just as much as you love me." Crow smiled.

"Now you two under your blankets and we'll tuck you in." He pointed a finger at them. "Alright." They complied and got under their covers. Aion and Crow took turns tucking them in and kissing their foreheads.

"Goodnight you two." Aion wrapped an arm around Crow's waist. "Sleep tight." Crow smiled at them. "Goodnight." The twins echoed. Crow and Aion left and made their way to their own room.

* * *

"What is it?" Rom's voice thick with sleep greeted them. "Rom is Yaiba there? We need to talk to both of you." Crow spoke up.

"Yeah hold on I'll wake him up." Rom groaned. They heard Rom whispering quietly to Yaiba. "What is it hence?" Yaiba was soon awake.

"If anything happens to us we just want to know that you two will look after the boys." Aion wrapped an arm around Crow's waist. "So please promise us that if anything does happen you will look after them for us." Crow rested his head on Aion's shoulder.

"Yeah of course we will." Rom said a slight hint of confusion in his voice. "We promise hence." Yaiba spoke up.

"Thank you." Aion nodded his head as he kissed the top of Crow's head. "Hey you two don't worry about what's going on. Everything will be fine." Rom said gently.

"I'm not so sure. I have a really bad feeling." Crow sighed and shook his head. "Hey Crow we'll make sure nothing bad happens no matter what and remember you have the boys to think about. So try not to worry too much." Yaiba's voice grew serious.

"The boys are already getting worried and they're scared. So we don't really have to worry about acting calm in front of them." Aion rubbed Crow's back. "Still your first priority should be to keep them and yourselves calm." Rom growled lightly.

"Well it's kind of hard when we're a family of worry worts." Crow let out a small chuckle. "That you 4 are indeed hence." Yaiba chuckled lightly.

"Well just get some sleep." Rom said gently. "We will. Goodnight." Aion said as he kissed Crow's cheek. "Goodnight." Rom and Yaiba echoed. Aion hung up the phone.

"Come on darling we need our sleep." Aion threw the covers back. "Yeah yeah I know." Crow waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Crow honey stop it please. You don't need to worry so much. There is no way I will let anything happen to you or anyone else." Aion took Crow's chin gently in his hand and turned his face towards him. "Aion don't make promises you can't keep." Crow looked at him sadly.

"I will do everything in my power to keep that promise." Aion said determination in his wine red eyes. "Fine there's no stopping you especially when you have that look." Crow smiled lightly at him.

"What look?" Aion smiled playfully at him. "The 'there's no use arguing so drop it' look." Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck.

"Oh that look. Hey you married me and that includes the full package Rodent." Aion kissed Crow's nose gently. "And I wouldn't trade it for the world." Crow grinned at him.

"Now sleep." Aion said sternly as he pulled Crow onto the bed with him. "Yes Wimpion but first kiss me." Crow smirked at him.

"Oh alright." Aion leaned in and kissed him gently. "Goodnight Wimpion." Crow snuggled up against his side.

"Goodnight Rodent." Aion smiled as he kissed the top of Crow's head lightly. Soon the two of them were fast asleep. Aion purred lightly as he held Crow against him gently.

 _ **I have no idea why I didn't update yesterday. I thought about it and I just forgot whoops. This is the longest chapter to date almost 3000 words N/I the A/N and title.**_


	13. Chapter 13- Concert Time

**Ch 13- Concert Time**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Of The Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Rodent you need to calm down. Everything will be just fine. If anything does happen the girls will look after the boys for us." Aion took Crow's hands in his own. "Wimpion that's exactly why I can't. Aion our boys are out there if anything happens they could get hurt." Crow stood up and began to pace.

"Crow I'm worried too but our focus needs to be here and now." Aion said gently as he wrapped his arms around Crow's waist. "You're right Wimpion. We need to show this creep that we're not running." Crow said with determination.

"That's the spirit let's do this thing!" Rom pumped his fist in the air. "Heck yes!" The others yelled together.

"Are you ready cattle!" Crow yelled, he smiled as he heard all of the screams. "Let's rock!" The concert started.

Suddenly a strong force began to pull them back. "Ow why is it always me on the bottom!?" Crow let out a groan as the others landed on him. "How should we know?" Rom said as he jumped off the pile.

Yaiba and Aion got off of Crow and the four looked around. Good the boys aren't here. Crow shared a look with Aion. "Alright where is that jerk!?" Rom growled.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Dad! Father! Uncle Rom! Uncle Yaiba!" Yuuki and Ravyn yelled. They tried to run forward but ChuChu and Moa held them back. "Don't." ChuChu pulled Yuuki against her.

"It too dangerous pyuru." Moa wrapped her arms around Ravyn. "We have to do something!" Yuuki struggled against ChuChu's firm grip.

"You can't this is their fight and they don't want you two to be in any danger so stay here." ChuChu stroked Yuuki's hair gently. "We aren't children anymore! We don't need to be protected all of the time!" Ravyn struggled.

"Ravyn, Yuuki even though you two are 18 you are still Crow and Aion's babies. A parent's first instinct is to protect their child and that's what they're doing right now." ChuChu said gently. "Just have faith in them pyuru." Moa tilted her head slightly and smiled gently .

"Alright." Ravyn nodded as he let out a sigh. Ravyn and Yuuki watched with unease.

* * *

"Stay on guard we can't afford to let our defense fall." Crow said as the guys formed a circle backs to each other. "Of all the people to say that although you're not wrong." Rom nodded his head.

"Agreed hence." Yaiba added. "Besides we have to win for the boys." Aion nodded his head.

"And we are no longer as reckless as we once were." Crow grinned. "Guys summon your guitars we need to be ready for anything." Rom ordered.

"Right!" Crow, Aion and Yaiba said together. "Red Tomahawk!" Crow yelled as a red aura surrounded him soon enough Red Tomahawk appeared in his hands.

"Holy Ark I summon you!" A purple glow surrounded Aion and Holy Ark appeared. "Ryukenden come!" Yaiba was surrounded by a yellow glow as Ryukenden appeared.

"You really think I brought you here to fight that's funny." A voice began to laugh. "What do you mean you didn't bring us here to fight!?" Rom yelled.

"Well I do want to taint your melodisians but first I'm going to have some fun with you." A shadowy figure appeared. "So you're the one who's been destroying MIDI City. What do you want with us?" Aion glared at him.

"Simple I intend to destroy you and after maybe your son's." The figure laughed again. "You will never touch them I swear on my life and afterlife that you will never touch them!" Crow yelled.

"We shall see." The shadow disappeared. "Crow you need to stay calm, he's just trying to toy with us hence." Yaiba spoke up.

"I'm sorry but he's threatening to hurt the boys we can't let that happen!" Crow clenched his fist. "Rodent I agree protecting the boys is top priority but we need to get out of here first." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Crow looked around them. "I have no idea. In the past it was never easy to get out of here and exits were always random." Rom shook his head.

"I was hoping i'd never have to see this place again." Crow let out a sigh. "Neither were we hence but here we are." Yaiba shook his head. Suddenly Aion was pulled away from them and thrown against one of the buildings. He let out a groan as he landed on the ground.

"Aion!" Crow yelled and tried to rush towards him. "Not so fast." The voice said and Crow was yanked backwards and thrown roughly to the ground.

"Crow!" Aion yelled as he struggled to stand up. "Don't worry just give me a second and I'll be fine." Crow waved his hand as he rolled onto his back.

"Yaiba you go check on Crow I'll check on Aion." Rom threw a glance at Yaiba out of the corner of his eye. "Alright." Yaiba nodded and the two took off in separate directions. Yaiba helped Crow to his feet while Rom helped steady Aion.

"Are you sure you're alright hence?" Yaiba eyed Crow up and down. "Yeah I'm sure just a little bruised nothing I can't handle." Crow shrugged his shoulders. Yaiba gave him a look that seemed to say are you sure about that? Before letting out a sigh.

"Aion are you alright?" Crow ran over to Aion as soon as he and Rom were close enough. "Yeah I'll be just fine with a bit of rest what about you?" Aion put a hand on Crow's arm red eyes full of concern.

"About the same." Crow gave one of Aion's hands a squeeze. "So it's decided when we get out of here I am going to take an entire day's worth of bed rest with my beloved Rodent by my side." Aion placed one of his hands in front of his face.

"If you get out of here." The voice cackled. "We will get out of here you jerk!" Crow yelled and rushed forward. "Crow!" Aion ran after him. Crow was flung backwards into him.

"Will you stop causing me so much trouble." Aion groaned as Crow landed on top of him. "I'm sorry Wimpion but this guy is really ticking me off." Crow got off of Aion.

"Rodent he's ticking us all off but we have to be patient." Aion shook his head as he stood up. "Wimpion I will not be patient! Not until I can have my boys safe in my arms!" Crow bristled all over.

"Crow their our boys but I fully agree with you." Aion nodded his head. "Oh you really think you can defeat me. I'd really love to see you try." A black jaguar materialized and gripped Aion's chin in his hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of him! He is mine and no one else's!" Crow jumped up and swung Red Tomahawk downwards but the jaguar disappeared before it connected. "Crow you don't need to be so protective of me although it does make you even hotter honey." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder gently.

"Oh jealous are we. Maybe I should take him for myself." The man laughed. "Only 1 person has been able to tame the heart of this black monster and I belong to him." Aion glared.

"That can be changed. If I want you I will have you and I will make you love me." The jaguar appeared. "No you won't. My heart belongs to one man and one man only that will never ever change no matter what happens!" Aion growled low in his throat.

"Well how about I change that." The man stood in front of Aion. "Never!" Aion hardened his glare.

"If that's how you want to be then fine i'm done playing." The man put a hand on Aion's chest and his melodisian was pulled out. Aion fell to the ground clutching his chest and gasping. "Aion! Stop it! I won't let you hurt him!" Crow yelled and rushed forward.

"Don't get in my way!" The man moved an arm towards Crow and he was sent backwards. Crow's melodisian was pulled out of his chest and he collapsed to the ground. "Crow! Aion!" Rom and Yaiba rushed towards them.

"You are all so annoying! I'm going to end it right now! You 4 are nothing but washed up old men." The man pulled Rom and Yaiba's melodisians out and they too collapsed. "We are not washed up and we are not old men! We are ShinganCrimsonZ!" Crow stood up and walked towards Aion.

"Why don't you all just retire?" The man squeezed his fist as a purple mist surrounded the guys and their melodisians. Crow collapsed next to Aion. "A-Aion take my hand please." Crow moved his hand slowly towards Aion.

"Crow." Aion reached towards him. "Aion I love you no matter what." Their fingers just connected.

"I love you too." Aion closed his eyes. "No you two aren't going to just give up!" Rom pushed himself up. "He's right hence. What about Ravyn and Yuuki they need you?" Yaiba added.

"We don't have the strength and the crimson fire of our souls are being extinguished." Crow gasped. "Leave them alone!" Their melodisians suddenly returned to them.

They looked up and saw Shu Zo. "Shu Zo!" They yelled in surprise. After another strum of his guitar they were returned back to the stage. "Ouch my tail." Aion groaned as he landed holding Crow against him.

"Dad! Father! Uncle Rom! Uncle Yaiba!" The four were tackled by two familiar red and blond blurs. "Hey you two." Crow grinned as he wrapped his arms around Yuuki.

"So these are your boys. Crow, Aion they've really grown up since I last saw them."

Shu Zo spoke up. "You're Shu Zo from Trichronika aren't you?" Yuuki looked at him.

"Yes that's me and you must be Yuuki. The last time I saw you two you were just babies." Shu Zo smiled gently at him. "Hey Shu thanks for saving us." Rom nodded at him.

"You don't have to thank me I couldn't let you guys be defeated. Hey Yaiba I'm glad you and Rom got together he needs someone like you to calm him down and keep him grounded." Shu Zo turned to Yaiba a smile on his face. "T-thanks hence but I haven't really done anything." Yaiba scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You've done more than you think. Rom don't worry I've moved on and I'll find someone someday." Shu Zo turned towards Rom. "That's good to hear." Rom crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Uhm Shu Zo thanks for saving our family." Ravyn buried his face in the crook of Aion's neck grateful for his father's thick curtain of hair. "It's alright you don't need to thank me I was merely helping some old friends." Shu Zo waved his hand dismissively.

"Hey Shu Zo where are your twins?" Crow spoke up. "I don't know where Kai and Riku are but they shouldn't be too far." Shu Zo shrugged.

"Shu Zo-kun!" Kai and Riku rushed over to the group. "See not far at all." Shu Zo grinned. ChuChu and Moa blushed lightly as they saw Kai and Riku.

Kai and Riku blushed when they locked eyes with the two. Everyone except Shu Zo raised an eyebrow at the four. "Alright who's with who nya?" Cyan spoke up. "I'm with Riku pyuru." Moa spoke first and she took Riku's hand. "And I'm with Kai." ChuChu took Kai's hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Retoree crossed her arms. "About 4 or 5 years." Kai spoke up as he kissed ChuChu's cheek. "It's the same here." Riku smiled shyly as he looked at Moa.

"You guys have been together that long and you haven't told us." Crow spoke up as he rubbed Yuuki's back. "Yeah well we just didn't know how to tell all of you." ChuChu rubbed the back of her head nervously. "We were planning to pyuru." Moa spoke up.

Aion ran a cool hand up the back of Crow's shirt. "Wimpion!" Crow shuddered as he felt Aion's cool touch. "Does your back hurt anywhere that I'm touching?" Aion said calmly as he continued to move his hand over Crow's back being careful not to put too much pressure on it.

"Yeah it does why?" Crow turned his head slightly to look at him. "Rodent if you remember we both got pretty badly tossed around and if your back hurts with just a slight touch from me it's no doubt just starting to bruise and I'm probably in the same condition. We'll have to wait until we're home to check the full extent of our injuries." Aion said gently as he removed his hand.

"Father tell me if this hurts at all." Yuuki moved to kneel behind Aion. He began to put very little pressure on Aion's back. "It's just as I thought my back is starting to bruise too. Thanks Yuuki." Aion nodded at him.

"You're welcome." Yuuki smiled in return. "Alright in that case you guys better get home and get some rest." Rom spoke up.

"I won't argue with you because knowing you, you'd probably drag me if I did." Crow grinned at him. "You're right about that." Rom grinned back.

"Ravyn help your ol' dad up." Crow held his hand out to Ravyn as he stood up. "Alright dad." Ravyn let out a sigh as he pulled Crow to his feet.

"Now can I get a little help?" Aion held out his hands. "Father you two asking for help to stand up make you really look like old men." Ravyn shook his head as he and Crow helped Aion to his feet.

"Can we use the fact we're injured as an excuse?" Crow ruffled his hair. "Dad." Ravyn groaned. "A handicap works but it still makes you seem old." Yuuki spoke up.

"I think I'm getting grey hairs because of you two." Crow shook his head. "Oh here's one." Aion held a strand of Crow's hair. "Wimpion! That was probably caused because of you." Crow slapped his hand away.

"I wouldn't deny it and I probably have a few because of you too." Aion smiled at him. "I wouldn't doubt it considering how much I make you worry." Crow returned the smile with a grin of his own.

"You two better get them home and make sure they rest." Rom looked at Ravyn and Yuuki. "We will uncle Rom don't worry." Yuuki smiled at him.

"Alright." Rom nodded. "Well I guess We'll see everyone later." Aion spoke as he took a hold of Crow's hand.

"You guys can skip the byes considering you two need to get home and rest hence." Yaiba shook his head. "Alright." Crow nodded and the four left.

* * *

"We're sorry we caused you two so much worry." Aion looked at Ravyn and Yuuki. "It's fine." Yuuki spoke as he shrugged lightly.

"It's not fine. Tell us what you're really feeling." Crow frowned slightly as he looked at the two. "Alright we were scared out of our minds. We almost lost you two, we almost lost our parents." A few tears hit the ground as Ravyn spoke. Crow quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry we were weaker than we thought but we're still here." Crow rubbed Ravyn's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I know you're both trying to protect us but we both just want to protect you too." Ravyn sobbed.

"That day will come but for now we all need some rest and to keep moving forward until that day comes." Aion rested a hand gently on top of Ravyn's head. "In that case upsy daisy." Crow lifted Ravyn smoothly into his arms.

"Dad!" Ravyn pushed against Crow's chest. "I'm not going to put you down you know that my little worry wort." Crow kissed Ravyn's forehead and he soon began to walk.

"This is so embarrassing." Ravyn groaned as Crow continued to carry him. "Better you than me." Yuuki laughed as he shook his head.

"Is this better?" Aion lifted Yuuki into his arms. "Father! You're in heels!" Yuuki yelped as he found himself in Aion's arms.

"Your dad is also wearing heels." Aion chuckled lightly. "Even wearing heels he's still short." Yuuki sighed.

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm surrounded by tall people!" Crow yelled. "Just like it's not your fault that you're short." Aion let out a light laugh.

"Exactly! Wimpion I'll make you sleep on the couch!" Crow glared up at him. "But dad then you'd also be sleeping on the couch." Ravyn grinned up at Crow.

"You used to be so cute and quiet." Crow sighed as he shook his head. "Well he's not wrong considering you've said it yourself that father helps you sleep better." Yuuki spoke up.

"Alright you both used to be quiet and cute once upon a time." Crow let out another sigh. "Just like you once were." Aion smirked at him.

"Hey Wimpion I hear the couch calling you." Crow scowled at him. "Do you mean it's calling us Rodent." Aion smiled at him.

"Gah I wish I had never married you!" Crow turned his back on Aion. "If you had never married me then we wouldn't have had the boys." Aion raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't change my hate for you even if you are the father of my children, my husband and my soul mate." Crow groaned. "You just don't like to say that you love me." Aion smirked again.

"Wimpion you know I love you how else can I stand to sleep with you." Crow shook his head. "I don't know Rodent I don't know." Aion let out another light laugh.

 _ **A/N Looks like I'm back at it with the long chapters. If I had kept going this would have been any longer and I want to take my time with uploading this.**_


	14. Chapter 14- Crow's Doubts

**Ch 14- Crow's Doubts**

Crow put Ravyn down as they stood outside of their apartment. "Alright now comes the time when we see just how banged up we are." Crow started up the stairs and the others followed. "I'll take your jacket." Aion took off Crow's jacket.

"Wimpion tell me how bad it is and don't hold back." Crow said as he removed his shirt. "Well for starters it's bad and your entire back is bruised. Here I'll show you." Aion took a picture of Crow's back.

"You're right it is bad." Crow grimaced as he looked at the picture. "Now how bad is mine?" Aion turned around and took off his coat moving his hair out of the way as he did so.

"About as bad as mine is it's really bad by your one shoulder." Crow said as he took a picture. "Father your chest is bruised too." Ravyn spoke up.

Aion looked down. "So it is." He said calmly. "Let me see." Crow said. Aion turned towards him and he frowned.

"That one was because of me." Crow reached a hand out and gently touched Aion's chest. "Rodent this was not your fault remember that. Now let me see what kind of state my back is in." Aion had a stern tone in his voice before switching to a softer and gentler one.

"Oh yeah sure." Crow handed him the phone. "You're right about my shoulder, it's going to take a while to heal." Aion rested a hand on top of his right shoulder gently.

"In that case I'm cooking tonight." Yuuki crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway. Aion opened his mouth but Yuuki raised his hand. "No buts, you two both need to rest that way you'll heal faster." He said. "Alright my angel." Aion smiled gently at him.

Yuuki made a satisfied hmph before disappearing into the kitchen. "Come on Rodent shall we go change into something more comfortable?" Aion took Crow's hand in his gently. "Alright Wimpion let's go." Crow gave Aion's hand a light squeeze. The two made their way to their bedroom.

A few moments later they walked out, Crow wearing red and black plaid pajama bottoms with a loose dark red short sleeved shirt and Aion wearing fuzzy dark purple pajama bottoms and a long sleeved white shirt.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" Crow ruffled Ravyn's hair when they walked into the living room. "I'm just glad you two are still here." Ravyn looked at him.

"Even if something happens to either of us or both we will always still be with you. We would be crazy to leave our precious sons alone and we're not that kind of crazy." Aion sat down next to Ravyn and pulled him into a hug.

"How can you be sure?" Ravyn buried his face against Aion's shoulder. "Because your dad is right our spirits live within both of you so you two will never be alone no matter what." Aion kissed the top of Ravyn's head gently.

"Did I hear that right? Aion did you just say I was right about something?" Crow brought a hand up to his ear. "You heard me Rodent but don't let it go to your head or you will regret it." Aion grabbed the front of Crow's shirt and pulled the redhead closer to him. Aion moved a hand to the back of Crow's head as he pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay eww gross. You could at least give a guy some warning first." Ravyn spoke up. "Oops I guess we just got caught in the moment." Crow rubbed the back of his head after he and Aion had parted.

"Mhm." Ravyn raised an eyebrow. "We'll give you a heads up next time." Aion nodded his head. "You better." Ravyn crossed his arms.

"Alright you 3 suppers on the table." Yuuki stood in the doorway arms crossed. "We're coming." Crow smiled at him.

Soon enough all 4 of them were seated at the table. "Dad, father how do you two know you're soulmates?" Yuuki spoke up after a few quiet moments. "Well with us it's just a feeling that it's right that we belong together it's hard to explain." Aion looked at Crow a smile on his face.

"And we always get this feeling in such simple moments like when I wake up first and I look at the way your father's hair falls across his face and the light hits everything just right and I always think that it was just meant to be." Crow added as he reached for Aion's hand. "Or when I wake up first and I see the cute way your dad wrinkles his nose in his sleep." Aion squeezed Crow's hand.

"Wimpion you may sometimes wake up first but you always go right back to sleep." Crow shook his head. "Well watching you sleep tires me out." Aion gave Crow's hand another light squeeze.

"I would call you a creeper but sadly we're married and watching me sleep isn't the creepiest thing you've done." Crow sighed. "You're right about that Rodent." Aion chuckled lightly.

"What's the creepiest thing father's done?" Ravyn spoke up. "Trust me you don't want to know." Crow looked at him.

"I'll do the dishes." Yuuki stood up and began collecting the plates. "I'll help you." Ravyn stood up too. "Oh alright. I'll wash you dry." Yuuki handed Ravyn a towel and the two got to work.

"Alright in that case we'll go sit on the couch." Crow said as he and Aion stood up. The two left the room and sat on the couch. "Aion do you think i'm a good dad?" Crow asked suddenly.

Aion turned to look at him. "Of course you're a good dad. Where is this coming from?" Aion put a hand on Crow's arm gently. "It's just oh I don't know. I just feel like i'm not pulling my weight and I just feel like i'm letting you and the boys down." Crow looked down at the ground.

"You're not letting anyone down. Crow you are an amazing man who I'm lucky to be able to call my husband and the boys are lucky to call you their dad." Aion pulled Crow into his lap so that they were facing each other, Crow wrapped his legs around Aion's waist to make the position less uncomfortable. "Still." Crow said quietly.

Aion said nothing instead he cupped Crow's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "We've been together for 20 years and I'll tell you the same thing a million times you are doing a wonderful job as a dad and as my husband. Stop doubting yourself and remember I love you for you don't ever change." Aion leaned his forehead against Crow's. "Aion." Crow's lip quivered and he buried his face in Aion's shirt.

"Shh it's alright." Aion said gently as he stroked Crow's hair. "I don't deserve you." Crow whimpered. "Crow you must remember it is I who does not deserve you." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently.

"Aion I love you so much." Crow continued to cry into Aion's chest. "I know you do my dear and I love you just as much." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow gently and began to rock him back and forth.

Eventually Crow had cried himself out and now he was snoring softly against Aion's chest. "Is dad alright?" Ravyn spoke up from where he and Yuuki stood in the doorway. "Yeah he'll be fine. He's just feeling like he's not pulling his weight and he's starting to doubt himself again. Don't worry he always gets like this every now and then." Aion smiled gently at them as he pulled Crow into his arms.

"Dad shouldn't have any reason to doubt." Yuuki sat down on the arm of the couch. "He always finds something. It was worse when he was pregnant with you two. He always told me that if I decided to leave he wouldn't hold it against me. Even back after I proposed and I told him that I wanted to get an apartment together although back then he was worried that if we started living together I wouldn't want to be with him anymore which wasn't the case. I bought that engagement ring a week after I realized that I loved him and I wanted him to be mine forever but it was only when I saw him lying in that bed paler than the hospital sheet that covered him I realized I didn't want to lose him and I confessed right there. I've told him a million times that I wouldn't dream of leaving him and I'll tell him a million more. I can't leave him I love him far too much." Aion rested a hand gently on Crow's cheek as he looked down at his sleeping face.

"I knew dad was insecure but I didn't know he was that insecure." Ravyn sat down beside Yuuki. "I wish he wasn't sometimes but he is." Aion kissed Crow's forehead gently.

"But that's why he has you isn't it?" Yuuki smiled lightly at Aion. "Yes I guess it is. Well my angels we should all get some sleep. Goodnight you two." Aion stood up being careful with Crow.

"Good night." Ravyn and Yuuki said together as Aion left the room. "Yuuki I'm really glad dad and father met. I know we wouldn't exist without them but they really do complete each other." Ravyn said quietly. "I agree with you Ravyn I don't think they would be as happy as they are now if they were with other people." Yuuki nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Aion pulled the blankets back with one hand before laying Crow on the bed. He soon crawled in beside him and held Crow gently against his chest.

"If I could have anyone else as my partner I wouldn't. You are perfect in every way right down to your insecurities. I love you Crow and I wouldn't have you any other way." Aion whispered and kissed Crow's cheek gently. "Good night my beloved." Aion closed his eyes and began to purr as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Ravyn you know that song I wrote could you try writing some lyrics to go with it?" Yuuki sat on his bed cross legged as he flipped through a book. Ravyn had just walked into the room with toast and a glass of apple juice in hand. "Sure I guess I could try. Do you have any ideas?" Ravyn sat down on his bed and put his breakfast on the bedside table.

"How about you base it on dad and father's relationship. I think it'd be nice if we have a song we can dedicate to them." Yuuki looked over at him. "That sounds good and I have an idea for it." Ravyn took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write.

 _ **A/N Just so you know the whole Moa x Riku and ChuChu x Kai just happened on its own that wasn't on purpose.**_


	15. Chapter 15- Reminiscing

**Ch 1** **5- Reminiscing**

Crow let out a light groan as he woke up. There was an unfamiliar weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Ravyn curled up in a ball on top of him while Yuuki was in the same position on top of Aion.

"Hey Wimpion do you see what I see?" Crow shook Aion awake gently. "If you mean our sons curled up on top of us then yes." Aion said groggily.

"Hey you two get under here." Crow shook Ravyn and Aion shook Yuuki awake. Crow slid over a bit so the two could get under the blanket.

"Dad, father please let us join you guys in the next battle." Ravyn was the first to speak. "You two can't always protect us and one day we're going to have to fight one of those battles by ourselves so please let us fight alongside you. We can help you defeat this guy we're not children anymore." Yuuki added.

Crow closed his eyes and sighed. "We know you're not children anymore and you are right about having to one day fight a battle by yourselves. As your dad this is no easy decision for me to make. Wimpion what do you think?" Crow looked over at Aion.

"I agree that this isn't an easy decision to make but if we do let them join us at least we can protect them which is a luxury we one day won't have." Aion said gently. "Wimpion that's no help! God whose idea was it to let me be a parent in the first place!?" Crow ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I don't know Rodent but if I remember correctly you were the one that got pregnant. Relax we're both making this decision." Aion reached a hand over and rested it on top of Crow's head. "Then what do you think Wimpion?" Crow let out a sigh as he looked over at Aion.

"I think we should let them." Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair. "Well I'm going to say if you two are really our sons nothing we say is going to stop you so it really doesn't matter what we say." Crow smiled at them.

"Thanks dad!" Ravyn hugged Crow tightly. "Ouch ouch back still hurts." Crow gasped out.

"Oops sorry dad." Ravyn released Crow. "It's alright." Crow waved his hand dismissively.

"Definitely your son." Aion chuckled lightly. "He's also yours Wimpion considering you're the one who's always correcting me when I call them mine." Crow playfully glared at Aion.

"You've got me there Rodent." Aion yawned. "Well I guess it's time to nap." Crow yawned too as he snuggled up against Ravyn. "Mhmm." The two hummed in agreement and soon the 4 were out.

* * *

Crow slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and smiled down at the two boys lying in between him and Aion. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Crow stood in the kitchen holding a bottle of milk "I didn't hear you get up." He turned at the sound of Aion's voice. "Of course you didn't considering you're such a heavy sleeper. A bomb could go off right beside your head and you wouldn't even flinch." Crow smiled at him.

"You're right about that Rodent. Although if it's you I always know when you get up." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist. "Do you have some kind of radar or something?" Crow tilted his head upwards and grinned up at Aion.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Aion tilted his head downwards and kissed Crow gently. "Did you look at the boys when you woke up?" Crow put the empty milk bottle on the counter.

"Of course I did." Aion sat down. "They've grown up so fast and I still remember the day they were born. I remember Rom nearly killing us and I remember you worrying and I especially remember you crying when you first saw them." Crow smiled as he sat down across from him.

"That's quite some memory but I also remember that day very well. Just like how I remember you still looking as beautiful as ever even though you were extremely pale." Aion reached for Crow's hand. "You're still saying that. How can I be beautiful when I was that pale and sickly looking?" Crow gave Aion's hand a squeeze.

"Because to me you're always beautiful no matter how you look." Aion returned the squeeze and smiled at Crow. "God I married the king of sap. Seriously though Rom was right about one thing they were a troublesome pair to raise." Crow returned the smile.

"Although they were troublesome because they are our sons after all and they are still so much like us." Aion stood up and walked over to Crow, pulling the shorter man out of his chair before sitting down and pulling him into his lap. "That's true Wimpion and I wouldn't have them any other way. Remember when they were 2 almost 3 and we found them trying to play Red Tomahawk and Holy Ark." Crow rested his head on Aion's shoulder.

"Yes I remember. They were so scared that we'd be mad at them but we weren't. It wasn't until they were 8 or 10 maybe 9 that we started teaching them." Aion rested his chin on top of Crow's head. "I think it was when they were 9. Remember how happy they were on their 15th birthday when we got them their guitars." Crow nuzzled Aion's neck.

"Of course I remember. We both almost died that day." Aion purred softly. "Who could have expected those two to hug so strongly." Crow let out a light laugh.

"Well they are our sons after all so it was to be expected and Rodent if I remember correctly you can hug pretty tightly yourself when you're happy." Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair gently. "Oops sorry Wimpion." Crow said sheepishly.

"It's alright Rodent. I understand that you can't control yourself when you get happy and it's just another thing I love about you." Aion smiled as he kissed the top of Crow's head. "Aion I love you." Crow reached for one of Aion's hands and squeezed it.

"I love you too Crow now and forever no matter what happens." Aion moved his head so that his chin was resting on Crow's shoulder so that he could kiss his husband's cheek. "After everything we've been through I wouldn't take any of this back because I'm right where I belong with a wonderful loving husband and two handsome boys." Crow leaned his head slightly against Aion's a smile on his face.

"The same goes for me Rodent." Aion moved his hand up to wrap around Crow's shoulder.

 ** _A/N_** ** _; If my line breaks don't show up my laptop is out of commisson and I have to update using the app so bear with me here._**


	16. Chapter 16- The Battle Begins

**Ch 16- The Battle Begins**

The week passed quickly as the guys and Ravyn and Yuuki got ready for another concert. Rom had gotten mad when Aion and Crow told everyone their plan to let Yuuki and Ravyn join in the next battle, it took Yaiba 30 minutes to calm him down. As the guys practiced so did Yuuki and Ravyn.

Now here they were backstage. "You two stay off of the stage until we start getting sucked into the battleground because once the vortex starts to suck us in that's your chance." Crow said as he looked at the two. "Alright." They nodded.

Crow bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. "You two have grown up way too fast. I love you two very much don't ever forget that." Crow hugged Ravyn and Yuuki tightly. "We won't dad and we love you too." Yuuki buried his face in the crook of Crow's neck.

"Yuuki, Ravyn we may have let you join the battle but our first priority as your parents is to protect you." Aion wrapped his arms around the three. "We know father." Ravyn said softly.

"Guys we need to be on stage in a minute hence." Yaiba spoke up. "Alright." Aion nodded as he kissed the tops of Yuuki and Ravyn's heads.

"Alright let's do this!" Rom yelled and punched the air. "Yeah!" The other four yelled. The guys made their way to the stage.

"Wimpion you know what to do." Crow jumped up and Aion caught him. "Of course I do Rodent." Aion smiled as he kissed Crow passionately.

"Gay!" Ravyn cupped his hands around his mouth. "You should be used to it by now." Crow smiled at him as Aion put him down.

"Guys time to take the stage." Rom spoke up. "Our legend of crimson will never end hence." Yaiba said determination clear in his voice. The air turned tense as the four took their places. **  
**

"We will never run. The crimson fires of our souls will never be extinguished for we are SHINGANCRIMSONZ!" The other three joined Crow in shouting the band name. The intro for New World Order started to play. Before Crow could even start to sing the wind around them began to pick up. "Ravyn, Yuuki now's the time!" Crow yelled. Ravyn and Yuuki ran onto the stage. Aion and Crow grabbed onto them and they were all sucked in.

"So this is the battlefield." Yuuki commented as he looked around. "A dark foreboding place makes sense." Ravyn added.

"Well now that you two are here there's no going back." Aion rested a hand on both of their shoulders. "We know and we're ready." Yuuki rested his hand on top of Aion's. "Yeah." Ravyn nodded and did the same.

"That's my boys. Now Red Tomahawk!" Crow yelled and a red glow surrounded him, soon enough Red Tomahawk appeared. "Holy Ark I summon you!" Aion did the same and Holy Ark appeared.

"Ryukenden come!" Yaiba yelled and Ryukenden appeared. "Good job. You've brought them straight into my hands. Now who to play with first?" The man appeared and brought a hand up to his chin.

"Over my dead body will I let you touch our boys!" Crow yelled. "That can be arranged." He grinned evilly and disappeared.

"Crow you shouldn't have done that." Rom shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well I will never let him do what he wants with the boys." Crow growled.

"Dad we can take care of ourselves." Yuuki rested a hand on Crow's shoulder. "I know but as long as I'm here I'll do everything I can to protect you two." Crow looked at him.

"We all will hence." Yaiba spoke up. "Because you two are our future." Rom added.

"That may seem like a lot of pressure but both of you are very capable young men who we have complete faith in and I am proud to call you my sons." Aion spoke up. "And so am I." Crow nodded."We're proud to call you our nephews." Rom said as he began to look around.

"Decisions decisions. Who shall I play with next? A young one an old one who shall it be eeny meeny miney you." The man reappeared and pointed at the twins. He rushed towards them.

"I said over my dead body!" Crow swung Red Tomahawk at the man. "And I said that could be arranged." The man grinned at him as he ducked.

"You wish." Crow swung again. The fight fight continued with the guys swinging their instruments and Rom throwing punches and the strange man dodging their attacks. "I clipped him hence!" Yaiba yelled.

The man brought a hand up to his right shoulder. "So you have. Sadly for you that won't stop me." He said before he disappeared and reappeared right behind Yuuki. He wrapped an arm around Yuuki's shoulders. "Hmm what shall I do with you so many things to do?" He ran a nail across the side of Yuuki's face.

"Get your filthy good for nothing hands off of my son!" Crow roared. "Oh keep touching him." The man grinned and moved a hand to Yuuki's waist.

"Dad." Yuuki made his voice sound scared as he jabbed his thumb behind him. Crow looked and saw Ravyn sneaking up on the man. "Keep your hands off of my brother!" Ravyn yelled as he swung his scythe guitar at the back of the man. The man disappeared but not before managing to leave a scratch on Yuuki.

"Yuuki you're hurt." Ravyn looked at his brother worriedly. "It's just a scratch quite literally too." Yuuki smiled at him.

"Yuuki I'm sorry I was unable to protect you." Crow hugged Yuuki tightly. "Dad it's alright it's only a scratch I'm fine." Yuuki hugged him back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aion rested a hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "Yes I'm sure father. A little shaken up to be honest but I'm fine. Don't worry." Yuuki smiled at them.

"Yuuki you should know by now telling them not to worry is like telling a live bomb not to explode it's going to do it anyways." Rom crossed his arms. "This fight isn't over hence." Yaiba spoke up as he looked around.

"Oh yeah I know. No one gets away with hurting one of my sons." Crow growled."Oh my does that sound like a challenge." The man appeared a little ways away from the group.

"You jerk! I will never let you touch my boys again!" Crow rushed towards him. "Dad!" Ravyn and Yuuki yelled.

"I'm afraid now that he's ticked off there's no stopping him." Aion let out a sigh. "I just hope dad doesn't get hurt." Ravyn said quietly.

"We all do hence." Yaiba let out a soft sigh as he watched Crow worriedly. "That idiot. He can't win this fight on his own." Rom let out an annoyed growl.

"Well sadly my husband is headstrong and reckless. Once he lets his emotions get in the way of rationalization there's no stopping him especially if it involves the boys. That's when his maternal instinct takes over." Aion sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead. "And he won't let us fight with him." Rom shook his head.

"You jerk! Why won't you die already!" Crow yelled as he swung Red Tomahawk. "Not until I take all of you down." The man grinned.

"That will never happen." Crow growled. "I wouldn't be so sure." The man chuckled darkly.

The man brought out a sword like guitar and began to fight. "Really you think you have a chance to beat me even with that. You touched my boys good luck trying." Crow smirked. "You really think you have the upper hand?" The man snarled.

"I know I do because nobody nobody dares mess with my boys and gets away with it." Crow glared at him as the two guitars connected. "Oh really. Well I'll show you that you are nothing more than a weak old man." The man growled.

"I'm not weak and I'm sure as heck not old!" Crow yelled. "Oh really. Has having kids changed you that much?" The man shook his head.

"Having those two may have changed me but they've changed me for the better. They've taught me so much and I am so proud of the men they have become." Crow glared at him. "Well from here it looks like they've changed you for the worst. Getting married and having kids has changed you but not in a good way you're too soft." The man glared back.

"I've always been soft. I've always been kind hearted. That's never changed. The only thing that's changed is I'm no longer as rude and inconsiderate as I once was." There was strength in Crow's words. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." The man shook his head.

"My strength comes from my family; my boys, my husband, Rom, Yaiba and everyone else. It's the same reason why I can get up in the morning and face the day and it's why I can smile and be happy that I'm alive. Why I can finally love my scars. That strength is love and it's the strongest of all weapons!" Crow swung Red Tomahawk with all of his strength. "That won't save you now because it ends now!" The jaguar ducked and slashed at Crow's chest.

Crow's faced turned to surprise as he fell on the ground. "Why?" He managed to say. "You used to be so great." The man said simply as he walked away.

"Crow!" Aion rushed towards him. "Dad!" Ravyn and Yuuki ran after him.

"I'm sorry that I was too weak and I'm even more sorry that I'm leaving this fight to you two." Crow looked over at Yuuki and Ravyn. "Dad it's alright." Yuuki smiled gently at

him. "You're not weak you're one of the strongest men alive." Tears were beginning to brim in Ravyn's eyes.

"I'm glad you think so now you two go." Crow sat up with Aion's help. "Alright." Yuuki and Ravyn nodded before rushing off.

"You have to hold on for them." A few tears slid down Aion's face. "I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you. Although I think the boys might have picked up on it." Crow rested his head on Aion's chest. Soon enough the four of them were transported out of the battlefield and back to the concert hall.

"Crow we'll get you some help. Everything's going to be alright!" Aion began to cry more openly as he held Crow. "Aion it's too late. Any help I get won't do anything." Crow said softly as he closed his eyes.

"No! No! You can't die we've been through too much." Aion held Crow tightly against his chest. "I'm sorry Wimpion but I'm dying and there's nothing you or anyone can do." Crow said sadly.

"Then just hold on until the boys are done. Please!" Aion sobbed. "I'll last until the boys are done which should be soon." Crow opened his eyes and looked at the screen.

 ** _A/N_** _ **; I have a new laptop thank god. Sorry about no updates for who knows how many months after I posted the one chapter it was just too difficult for me to do. Well we are nearing the end of this story. Next chapter make sure you have tissues.**_


	17. Chapter 17- Losing You

_**Ch 17- Losing You**_

Ravyn and Yuuki looked around. "Good father, dad, uncle Rom and uncle Yaiba aren't here." Ravyn spoke up. "In that case let's make this quick." Yuuki growled.

"Oh you two really think you can defeat me that's rich." The man laughed. "You hurt our dad! We can't forgive that!" Yuuki yelled.

"Yuuki." Ravyn looked at his twin shocked. "Let's get this over with and get back to dad and father." Yuuki looked at him.

"Right." Ravyn nodded. "In that case bring it on!" The man growled.

The two began to fight with everything they had. "Yuuki wait. We can't win like this." Ravyn stopped. "What do you mean Ravyn?" Yuuki looked at him.

"We have to fight using music. That's how they won all of those old battles. The only fight that wasn't won by music was when ShinganCrimsonZ fought the dark monster." Ravyn looked at him. "How do you know?" Yuuki tilted his head slightly.

"When I was watching all of their old concerts. I stumbled across all of those battles they always tell us about and that was the only one where they fought using their guitars as weapons." Ravyn nodded his head. "Then are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yuuki smiled at him.

"If it involves that song of yours then we're on the same page." Ravyn returned the smile. "In that case let's do this!" Yuuki and Ravyn got their guitars ready. Yuuki began to play and Ravyn followed.

"You think that will be able to stop me. Your skills are much lower than that of your father's." The man scoffed. "You're right I may not be at the same level as my father but I have my dad's passion and that's all I need!" Yuuki glared at him.

"And what about you do you plan to hide behind your brother for the rest of your life?" He pointed a finger accusingly at Ravyn. "No. No I don't! My plan is to stand beside my brother and share the stage. I get my passion from my father just like how Yuuki gets his passion from our dad." Ravyn growled.

"Ravyn are you ready." Yuuki looked at him. "Always." Ravyn turned serious as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You better be because it's coming." Yuuki nodded at him. "I've got this." Ravyn nodded.

"Now!" Yuuki yelled. "Right," Ravyn took another deep breath, "You're here with me now and I couldn't be happier. You saved me when no one else could, you took my hand and helped me up. You never let go." Ravyn sang his voice clear and strong.

"Your kind heart, your bright smile. You are the light of my life, you shine so bright that all darkness fades." Ravyn continued to sing. "Together we will never lose. My inner demons hide from your light. Without you I would be nothing so please no matter what happens, stay by my side. Continue to shine your light." Ravyn closed his eyes.

"You may think there's no way out but, you're wrong. There is a way, there is hope. Just take my hand and let me show you." Yuuki began to sing, his voice calm and smooth. "I'll banish your demons. I'll chase away the darkness. I'll protect you from yourself and I'll make your light shine." Yuuki's fingers never stopped playing as he sung.

"Don't keep your feelings in. Come to me and I'll help. I'll always be there for you. No matter what I'll be there." Yuuki continued to sing. "If you fall, I'll catch you. You will never be trapped like that again, this I swear." Yuuki opened his eyes. He and Ravyn nodded at each other.

"Together we will never lose. Light shines and darkness fades. You have me and I have you." Yuuki and Ravyn sung together. "Stay by my side." Ravyn sung.

"I'll stay by your side." Yuuki sung. "Shine your light." Ravyn followed.

"I'll shine my light and you shine yours." Yuuki and Ravyn exchanged smiles. "Together we will never fall, never lose. Together nothing will hold us back. Together." They both finished.

As they finished a bright light surrounded them and the surrounding area was engulfed in light. The man disappeared. "Ravyn we did it!" Yuuki hugged him tightly. "We won!" Ravyn hugged him back. Soon enough the two of them were transported out of the battlefield and back to the concert hall.

* * *

They saw Aion holding Crow tightly against him. They nodded at each other and ran over to their parents. They stopped when they saw the tear streaks on Aion's cheeks. "Is he?" Yuuki spoke up. "No not yet." Aion looked up and gave them a soft smile.

"Hey you two." Crow opened his eyes and turned his head to look at them. "Are you really?" Ravyn's voice broke as he kneeled down next to Crow.

"Dying sadly. I'm so grateful that I was able to watch you two grow up and see what amazing young men you have become. I am so proud of both of you. Never stop performing." Crow grinned at them. "We won't." Tears began to form in Yuuki's eyes. "Yeah." Ravyn nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Now I want you two to promise me that you'll be there for your father and if he starts to close himself off don't leave him alone because I know how he is when he's depressed and he's going to need you just as much as you'll need him." Crow said gently. "We promise." Yuuki nodded.

"Good. Now Aion. Promise me that no matter what you will live and that you'll be there for the boys." Crow looked up at Aion. "I promise Rodent but it won't be easy." Tears continued to fall from Aion's eyes.

"Tears don't suit you they never have. Aion no matter what you have to move on from me. I can't have you spending the rest of your life in misery." Crow rested a hand on Aion's cheek gently. "Crow I won't be able to move on from you because you are the only man I will ever love the way I love you. I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. The way you were so bright and loud, the way you smiled and the way you always spoke your mind. I was even in love with your rudeness and your inconsiderateness but most importantly I'm in love with your kind heart." Aion smiled down at him through his tears.

"Wimpion I don't know when I fell in love with you but it was definitely around when we first met. I am so glad that I was able to call you my husband. Waking up beside you every morning made me truly happy. I love you." Crow smiled up at him.

"I love you too I always will. I just can't believe that after everything we've been through I'm finally going to lose you." Aion shook his head. "My spirit will always be with all of you. Don't forget you have everyone else to lean on." Crow moved his thumb back and forth to wipe away Aion's tears.

"It won't be the same." Yuuki sobbed. "There has to be a way to save you. We just need to stop the bleeding and then you'll be fine right?" Ravyn began to cry.

"This wound is too deep. I knew I was beyond saving the moment he hit me." Crow used his free arm to pull the bottom of his shirt up to show the deep slash mark that crossed his entire chest. Blood was still pouring out of the wound. "Why!? Why did this have to happen to you?" Ravyn began to sob.

"We all ask those questions yet they still happen. It's sad I am leaving this world with regrets. Regrets that I can't see you two grow up even more, that I'll never see you graduate or stand on a stage and that I'll never meet my grandchildren." Crow said gently.

"Aion can you please kiss me one last time?" Crow looked up at Aion. "Of course my love." Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek as he leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"I love all three of you very much don't ever forget that." Crow looked at them all before closing his eyes. "We love you too." they all said together.

"If our meeting was, maybe an attempt at non stop tragedy. I definitely wouldn't regret it. A careless innocently laughing angel. My lovely angel. Don't stop my love, it can't be stopped. Don't stop my love and soul. The impulse to want to love." Crow sang softly as he rested his head on Aion's chest. He smiled as he took one last breath before his body went limp and he was gone.

"Crow...Crow...Crow...Crow!" Aion sobbed as he held Crow's body tighter to his chest. "Crow!" Aion let out an anguished cry as he continued to sob.

"Daddy!" Ravyn buried his face into Yuuki's shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably. Yuuki wrapped his arms tightly around Ravyn as silent tears streamed down his face.

Yaiba fell to his knees. Rom kneeled down beside him. "I can't believe he's gone." Yaiba shook his head before burying his face against Rom's chest as he began to sob. "Neither can I neither can I." Rom wrapped his arms around Yaiba, he shut his eyes tightly as he began to cry.

"Crow I need you! Please please come back to me! Don't leave me! Why was it you!? The most selfless person I have ever met! You didn't deserve to die. I did! It should have been me not you! You never deserved this! I am so sorry that I let this happen to you! I broke my promise! I should have been protecting you! Please please come back to me!" Aion leaned down and pressed his lips to Crow's forehead, tears still falling. Yuuki looked over at him. "I love you with all of my heart please come back to me." Aion continued to sob.

 ** _A/N_** _ **; Sorry I am so bad when it comes to updating well anyway we are almost through if you read through No Matter What I'm Yours and Little Wonders before reading this thanks for sticking with me. If you are reading this one without reading the others still thanks knowing people are actually reading my writing means a lot. After I finish this I'm going to start posting a one shot collection for this series and another Aion/Crow one shot collection. We are almost to the end just one more chapter, an epilogue and a bonus chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18- Home

_**Ch 18- Home**_

After a few moments a golden glow began to surround Crow's body. Aion blinked his eyes in surprise. The glow became brighter and Aion dropped Crow's body in surprise. Instead of hitting the ground Crow was lifted upwards a few feet. Ravyn and Yuuki watched in shock.

After a few more moments Crow was returned to the ground. "For people who always say they don't love me you three sure can cry over me." They all stared shocked as they heard Crow speak. "Crow are you really?" Aion was the first to speak.

"Wimpion should you really be asking a question that you already know the answer to?" Crow turned his head and grinned at him. "Crow!" Aion rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey you big cry baby." Crow smiled as he returned the hug. "Daddy!" Crow let out an oomph as something small hit him square in the chest.

"I'm sorry for making you sad Rave. Daddy will make it up to you I promise my precious angel." Crow kissed the top of Ravyn's head as the small blond hedgehog myumon cried into his chest.

"Yuuki come here." Crow held his other hand out as he looked over at Yuuki. "I'm so glad you're alive." Yuuki buried his face against Crow's shoulder.

"How?" Aion said simply as he rested his chin on top of Crow's head. "I don't know how myself. I heard you crying, I could feel your heart and soul crying out for me. Suddenly I felt my spirit being pulled back and well here I am." A soft smile crossed Crow's face.

"Well I'm happy either way." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head. "Crow!" The four were tackled by Yaiba.

"Careful. Ravyn are you alright?" Crow held Ravyn gently in his arms. "Yeah I'm fine." Ravyn snuggled against his chest.

"You had us worried." Rom smiled as he looked down at Crow. "I'm so glad you're alive. How dare you scare us like that." Yaiba hugged him before he pulled back and gave Crow a stern glare.

"I had no intention of worrying all of you. I'm sorry I really thought it was the end." Crow gave all of them a gentle smile. "Well we're glad you're here all the same." Rom ruffled Crow's hair gently.

"Of course we are. What would we do without our lead singer and the glue that keeps us together?" Aion ran his fingers through Crow's hair. "Dad your wound it's healed!" Yuuki spoke up.

"Let me see." Crow sat up. "That glow not only brought you back to us but it also healed your wound." Aion said gently as he looked at the pink line that stretched across Crow's chest.

"I'm so glad to be alive and I'm so glad that all of you are my family." Crow smiled at them, tears in his eyes. "Hey we can't have you crying on us now. I think some rest is in order." Rom shook his head.

"That sounds very good. Shall we Rodent?" Aion rested a hand gently on Crow's cheek. "That does sound good." Crow nodded in agreement.

"You four better have a good night's sleep hence." Yaiba stood up. "We will don't worry." Crow smiled up at him.

"We always worry if it involves you." Rom let out a soft sigh. "Good point. Well good night." Crow stood up with Aion's help still holding Ravyn in his myumon form.

"Good night." Rom and Yaiba said together. The four began making their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Rodent go have a bath you need to clean that blood off of your chest." Aion looked at Crow concerned as they stood in the hall. "Alright Wimpion." Crow went off towards the bedroom to grab his pajamas before he started running his bath.

"Boys how about we make a blanket fort like we used to." Aion turned towards him. "That sounds good. I'll build it." Ravyn nodded his head.

"And I'll make something simple for supper. Father go and be by dad's side." Yuuki smiled at Aion. "Alright since you two seem to have everything handled." Aion smiled at them before walking into the bedroom to grab his pajamas before he went to join Crow in the bathroom.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Aion walked into the bathroom. "Not at all." Crow smiled at him. Soon enough he stopped the water and they both stripped and got into the tub.

Aion sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back. "I can't believe I almost lost you today." He wrapped his arms around Crow's slim waist. "You did for a minute." Crow leaned back against Aion's chest.

"Don't remind me. Crow we've had many scares in the past but this is definitely the worst." Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's chest. "Yeah it is. I'm sorry I let my guard down." Crow rested his head on Aion's shoulder.

"Don't apologize. You're still here after all. You really are the most selfless person I have met especially since you're always thinking of our feelings like when you told the boys not to leave me alone. You know me very well." Aion buried his face against the back of Crow's neck as he began to cry. "Oi Wimpion don't you start crying now especially since I'm right here. If you keep this up I'm going to start calling you a big cry baby." Crow turned his body a little so that he was turned slightly towards Aion and began stroking his hair.

"I can't help it. What happened tonight beats seeing you laying in that hospital bed because you were beyond my reach." Aion leaned forward and kissed Crow. Crow kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Aion's neck. "I'm so glad you're here though and I will never not be." Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek after he pulled away. "I think it's about time we start getting out." Crow smiled at him.

"One more kiss." Aion leaned back in and kissed Crow with everything he had. "Who could have expected a kiss to feel that good." Crow said breathlessly after Aion had to release him.

"I don't know myself Rodent. Come on." Aion got out first and helped Crow out. "Aion I love you so much." Crow said as they began to change.

"Shouldn't that be my line considering the Dark God very nearly lost his Rodent today." Aion posed and smiled down at Crow. "Well it's true I do love you a lot." Crow returned the smile.

"I know it is Rodent. We love each other the same." Aion leaned down and kissed Crow's cheek gently. "Aion don't ever wish that it was you instead of me because who it was doesn't matter and you didn't break your promise I broke it first by fighting him alone." Crow closed his eyes.

"Still I should have went and fought alongside you." Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek. "If you did you probably would have gotten hurt too." Crow leaned into his warm and gentle touch.

"Talking about it won't change what happened. We just have to move on like we always do together. Come on supper's probably done by now." Aion took Crow's hand in his own. "Supper sounds good right now." Crow's stomach began to growl and the two started laughing.

* * *

"Here." Yuuki handed them some plates. "Thanks. Yuuki I'm sorry." Crow said quietly.

"Dad you have nothing to apologize for considering you are standing in front of me right now." Yuuki smiled at him. "I guess you're right. I couldn't ask for a better family." Crow smiled with watery eyes.

"Just like how we couldn't ask for better parents." Ravyn leaned on the door frame. "We're far from perfect." Aion smiled at him.

"That may be so but you're perfect to us." Yuuki's smile broadened into a grin. "You two stop making this old man cry." Crow smiled at them.

"Wow dad you finally admitted that you're an old man." Ravyn grinned at him. "Hey! Aion, Ravyn called me old." Crow turned to look at Aion a pout on his face.

"Oh Rodent you better get used to it." Aion sighed as he shook his head. "Where are the chairs?" Crow pointed at the chairless table.

"Oh yeah. I made a blanket fort although technically it was father's idea." Ravyn scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking that we could all camp out in the living room like we used to." Aion said calmly.

"That's actually a really good idea. I like it. Let's go and watch a movie." Crow smiled at Aion. "You pick." Aion took Crow's hand in his.

"Alright." Crow nodded and the four made their way into the living room and got snuggled into the blanket fort. "Hmm let's see. Let's go with The Prince's Bride." Crow put a DVD into the player.

"Really dad a chick flick." Ravyn shook his head. "You sound like the little boy judging the book by the title." Crow shook his head as he curled up against Aion.

"And you sound like the boy's grandpa." Yuuki chuckled lightly. "Yet in the end the boy actually enjoys the book. Ravyn you sound like your dad when he first watched it." Aion wrapped an arm gently around Crow.

"So I'm going to be into chick flicks when I get older." Ravyn groaned. "You never know." Aion chuckled lightly.

"I don't want to be like dad when I get older." Ravyn threw an arm across his face. "Ravyn just be you." Crow ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Dad." Ravyn groaned. "There's my Rave." Crow grinned at his one son. Aion hit play on the remote and they began watching the movie.

* * *

"Aion you just wanted us to be close to each other tonight didn't you?" Crow closed his eyes. Aion had his arms wrapped around him. "Yeah I did especially since we did almost lose you tonight." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently.

"To be honest I did miss these little camp outs of ours." Crow smiled as he nuzzled Aion's chest. "So did I Rodent." Aion moved a hand to ruffle Ravyn's hair. Ravyn had managed to wedge himself between Crow and Aion and was currently using his father's hip as a pillow. Yuuki was on the other side of Crow and was using his side as a pillow.

"Crow you will be able to see the boys graduate and stand on a stage. You'll also be able to meet our grandchildren." Aion pulled the blanket up. "I know and I can't wait. Hey Wimpion don't forget my good night kiss." Crow smiled up at him.

"Of course Rodent. I could never forget." Aion shook his head as he turned his head downwards so that he could kiss Crow properly. "Perfect as always. Good night Aion." Crow was soon snoring peacefully against Aion's chest.

"Good night Crow." Aion chuckled lightly as he rested his chin on the top of Crow's head and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was also fast asleep.

 ** _A/N_** _ **; This monster series of mine is now officially over well minus the epilogue and bonus chapter. On the Google Doc for this I have the epilogue as one big thing but I'm going to split it into the epilogue and a bonus chapter. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed this series. Fun fact this was the first fic that I ever wrote an outline for. Stay tuned for the epilogue and bonus chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19- Epilogue

_**Epilogue-**_

 _ **~~~~~~~3 and a half Months Later~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yuuki and Ravyn's Graduation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"I can't believe my baby boys are graduating. It was just yesterday that we were sending them off to kindergarten." Crow gushed as he and Aion made their way into the gym. "For once I agree with you Rodent. They've grown up way too fast. There's Rom and Yaiba. Good they saved us seats near the front." Aion and Crow began walking towards the two.

"Ravyn and Yuuki are finally graduating. Man I feel old." Rom smiled at them. "We all do. Time went by so fast hence." Yaiba fixed his glasses.

"Don't we know it. Hey Rom how many people did you scare to save our seats?" Crow grinned at him. "I didn't scare anyone." Rom growled at him.

"Rom calm down we're here for Ravyn and Yuuki don't cause a scene hence." Yaiba sighed. "I won't start a scene if he doesn't give me a reason to." Rom sighed but sat down.

"Rodent sit down. This is the boy's big day don't ruin it." Aion sighed as he sat down next to Rom. "Alright Wimpion." Crow took his place beside Aion. Aion took Crow's hand in his.

"Ooh it's starting." Crow smiled as the lights went off and a spotlight was shone on center stage. The principal of the school walked out and gave a speech. Soon enough the lights went up and the graduating students were called up in alphabetical order. Ravyn was called up first and he smiled when he spotted all of them. Soon enough it was Yuuki's turn and his smile grew bigger as he spotted his family.

After all of the graduating students had their diplomas the ceremony was over and parents went off to find their kids. "I'm so proud of you two!" Crow tackled them in a tight hug. "Dad can you not embarrass us today everyone's looking." A nervous blush crossed Ravyn's face.

"Who cares. You two are my boys and I'm proud of you that's all that matters." Crow grinned at them. "Your dad is right. His affection is always shown physically that's just how he is." Aion shook his head.

"We know and we wouldn't have him any other way." Yuuki smiled as he hugged Crow back. "That reminds me before I forget. You two know that concert coming up in a month?" Crow looked at them.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ravyn looked at him. "We talked about it and this is entirely up to you but how would you feel about closing for us?" Crow stood up.

"W-What!? Are you serious!?" Yuuki looked at the four of them in shock. "Of course we are. We decided that now is a perfect time to let you into the industry. It helps that you're not going in blind either because you'll have us helping you along the way." Rom grinned as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ravyn tackled Crow in a hug. "Ravyn everyone's looking." Crow ruffled his hair.

"So what, am I not allowed to hug my dad in public?" Ravyn smiled at him. "Of course you are allowed to hug me in public." Crow kissed his forehead gently.

"This is a big step for both of you but you're never going to be alone." Aion said softly as he hugged Yuuki. "I know father. We're both glad that we can take this step with all of you by our side." Yuuki smiled as he returned the hug.

"And you'll be taking many more with us as well hence." Yaiba smiled as he crossed his arms. "We're ready no matter what." Yuuki smiled at him.

 ** _A/N_** _ **; Alright here's the epilogue finally. It's short but I wanted to separate the graduation and the concert so next will be the bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_


	20. Chapter 20- Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter-**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Of The Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Today we're going to end things a bit differently. The way we're going to end is with a performance by our sons Ravyn and Yuuki. We hope you all enjoy." Crow said and the four left and headed backstage.

"Alright kiddos you're on. Good luck. You'll be just fine." Crow hugged both of them. "Dad if you keep this up you'll make us nervous." Yuuki shook his head but he returned the hug.

"You two have our full support and we'll be out there cheering for you. Good luck my angels." Aion hugged them and kissed the top of their heads.

"Father you're just as bad as dad." Ravyn groaned. "And like your dad I don't plan on changing." Aion smiled down at him.

"Alright we better get going and you two better start heading to the stage." Rom ruffled their hair. "Uncle Rom." They groaned.

"Good luck you two hence." Yaiba smiled at them. "Uncle Yaiba you are the most normal out of all of you." Yuuki shook his head.

"Someone's got to after all hence. Their legend of destruction is something else and they actually scare me sometimes." Yaiba let out a light laugh. "Yaiba you're in for it now." Crow glared at him.

"Come on. We've got to get out there." Rom pushed them all out the door. "Ravyn let's do this." Yuuki held his hand out. "Yeah." Ravyn nodded and put his hand on top of Yuuki's.

"3, 2, 1. Let's do this!" They threw their hands upwards. They grabbed their guitars and made their way to the stage.

"Well this is awkward. Uhm well I'm Ravyn and this is my brother Yuuki." Ravyn pointed at Yuuki. "Ravyn do you want me to do it?" Yuuki looked at him.

"No I have this. Before we begin we want to say some things about our dad and our father. We'll try and make it nice. To start off with they're not the most normal parents in fact they are the weirdest of the weird and you never know what to expect but we love them anyways." Ravyn smiled softly.

"Ravyn's right. Growing up with them was and still is an adventure. We wouldn't have anyone else as our parents and we mean that everytime we say it. One thing that never fails to amaze me about them is that no matter what happens they always manage to get through it together. Their relationship actually inspired this song." Yuuki also smiled.

"Dad stop crying we haven't even started the song yet. Anyways this song is called Together and it's dedicated to our dad Crow and our father Aion. You two are absolutely crazy but we love you anyways." Ravyn finished. He and Yuuki nodded at each other and they began to play.

"The shadows are so cold but, the sunlight's so warm. Without you, I'd be trapped no one to catch me." Ravyn sung. He and Yuuki smiled at each other.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After The Concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"My baby boys I'm so proud of you!" Crow tackled them in a tight hug. "T- thanks...dad...can't...breath." Yuuki hugged back.

"Oops sorry. I've done that to your father a few times." Crow let go of them. "He has it wasn't fun." Aion shook his head.

"That sounds like something dad would do." Ravyn laughed as he shook his head. "You two did a wonderful job for your first official performance." Rom smiled at them.

"Thanks. We were so nervous." Yuuki scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hey the audience loved you two and trust me their reaction had nothing to do with us hence." Yaiba scratched both Ravyn and Yuuki's ears.

"Ravyn was I that easy to spot? " Crow stood up. "Yeah all of you are really easy to spot." Ravyn nodded.

"That's not surprising. That intro was really nice you almost almost made me cry." Aion smiled at them. "Who needs to show emotions when you have dad right father?" Ravyn grinned at him.

"Absolutely right." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head affectionately. "Wimpion stop being so mean to me especially since you can be such a big cry baby yourself." Crow pouted.

"Oh you know I'm only joking Rodent. Let's go get something to eat." Aion looked at all of them."Sounds good." Rom nodded. "Hence." Yaiba put his arm through Rom's.

"We're in." Ravyn and Yuuki nodded. The six began to make their way to the ramen shop. Ravyn looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Ravyn?" Yuuki stopped and looked at him. "I'm coming." Ravyn smiled at him and soon ran to catch up.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Ravyn walked into the bedroom he shared with Yuuki. The window was open and a blast of cold air entered the room. "Yuuki did you leave the window open!?" Ravyn closed it. "No it was closed when we left." Yuuki walked into the room.

"Strange." Ravyn shook his head. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye on his bed. He walked over and saw a folded piece of paper on his pillow. He picked it up. "What is it?" Yuuki sat down beside him.

"A letter." Ravyn unfolded it.

 _-Dear Ravyn and Yuuki I believe I only did get your names from them being shouted all of the time._

 _Well I guess what I want to say is that I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't make what I did any better considering I was the reason that you very nearly lost your dad. To be honest I don't really know why I did any of that. I think it has something to do with the fact that I thought they had changed. I don't really know when I started thinking that. Well since I'm being honest when I was younger I always looked up to them, their music and the way they were always themselves helped me feel like I belonged. When I was a child I was always looked down on just because I was different. I'm not a normal myumon the way that I'm different is that I can turn into a shadow at will. Everyone was always so scared of me and I was seen as an outcast. Now that I look back ShinganCrimsonZ didn't change I did. I grew lonelier while they continued being happy. I started to blame them for my unhappiness and I decided to take it out on them. Which wasn't right and I know that now. As their sons and the people I hurt most I hope you can find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me if you can't it makes sense considering I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am truly sorry._

 _-Fang._

"Fang so that's his name." Yuuki looked at the letter in Ravyn's hand. "I think we should forgive him." Ravyn said quietly.

"Ravyn this is new. Are you feeling alright?" Yuuki put a hand on Ravyn's forehead. "Yes I'm feeling alright. What makes you think I'm not?" Ravyn looked at him.

"Because you're not the type to forgive." Yuuki let out a soft chuckle. "And you're not the type to yell no matter how mad you are." Ravyn shook his head.

"You got me there. But I do agree with you. I think we can forgive him." Yuuki smiled at him. "Ravyn, Yuuki dinner's ready!" Crow yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" They yelled back. "I'll be there in a second." Ravyn nodded at Yuuki. "Alright." Yuuki left.

Ravyn grabbed a pen from his bedside table and wrote a quick little message on the letter

 _'Dear Fang_

 _Me and Yuuki have decided to forgive you_

 _-Ravyn(The blond one)'_

Ravyn refolded it and threw it out the window. He swore he saw a flash of black grab the paper and disappear.

He closed the window and left the room. Ravyn took his place at the table and the four began to eat.

 ** _A/N_** _ **; It's done it's finally done. I just have one thing I need to wrap up if any of you reading this remember at about two spots in the fic Yuuki disappears and acts suspicious if you were wondering what he was doing he was doing his own investigation. I would have written it in if I could have found a decent way at the time maybe I'll do a deleted scene for that. Anyway thank you for**_ ** _accompanying me on this journey and reading through these fics it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it. If there was a line or moment that you really enjoyed throughout all of this series let me know. Until next time. My tumblr is mey-rinisfabulous you can talk to me about my fics there if you want or send me requests or keep hounding me to write. Thank you so much for reading this series. I will do a one-shot collection for this series first thing up will be my outline for Ravyn and Yuuki next is when Crow gets sick. See ya._**


End file.
